Blood on Blue Feathers
by Sandstone
Summary: Tuán, a youthful member of the United Ocisishuhyan Alliance military force, is sent to Earth, exiled for his own safety. He knows that the war is lost, and so are his people... up until he meets a band of heroes [Abandoned]
1. Sending

A/N: This story will begin slowly... very slowly, at first. To be honest, the Titans won't even be mentioned until chapter 6. So if you don't like slow fictions, just go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, the Justice Leauge, exc... so why are you asking? Even if they aren't in the story yet...

Sending

"H…hey! What're you doing? I'm one of your best, and you're SENDING ME TO A SAFEHOUSE?"

The man in charge scowled at the teen. "I don't care if you are our best; you're not ready for this." He sighed, and continued, "None of us are. We can't risk having someone cut and run."

The grey-eyed teenager, dressed up in almost mockingly casual clothes, glared at his commander, damning regulations to the Abyss. He didn't look like the regular military summoner in any way either (his casual clothes, and deeply tanned complexion revealed that he saw the sun regularly) "Well then, you don't have to worry. I don't care if I die, so long as I take as many of 'em with me as I can!"

"Sorry… I can't let you." The commander motioned, and then a previously unnoticed woman swung with a blunt object, hitting the outraged teen on the head, knocking him out. He slumped, and collapsed on the floor. The commander looked down at him for a moment, then sighed. "Get him to the furthest location you can find."

The woman saluted, but hesitated, asking, "Sir, isn't he our best?"

The man sighed. "Yes. And he should know that no matter what, no matter how many Final Summonings we use, we'll loose. They have us outnumbered, and we don't have the strength now to repel them."

The woman nodded grimly. "Sir… with your permission, I'll send him to a middle location."

The commander sighed gustily. "And where do you think in the middle locations do you think he'll be safe?"

"Earth, sir."

The commander paused, and then nodded. "You can't use a pod to get there, if I remember, they've got a large hero group watching for invasions. You'll have to have him Sent there. If we can get him through, he should be able to live there indefinitely… well, for as long as his lifespan should be. Never heard of a Rationalist going there, it's beneath their dignity… do it. It'll be easier to retrieve him, anyway, if we somehow win."

The woman saluted, and started to drag the teen's slumped form away.

On the shirt, over his heart, was a symbol. Rather than being a symbol of the fact that he was the most skilled in his profession, it was simply an outline of a gem, with a 'crack line' running through it.


	2. Arriving

Arriving

The console began to blink, and a mild alarm went off. The crewman stationed there examined something, then called out, "I've got an energy reading. Very weird one… I've never seen one like it!"

The blue skinned Martian peered over his shoulder, and then said, "Neither have I. It looks only strong enough to support one life-form. Perhaps a scout." He turned, and headed to his command system. "I'll deploy a team to check it out."

&&&&&  
&&&&&

On the ground, a teenager dressed in a light blue shirt and black pants (baggy, festooned with pockets) composed of alien fabrics appeared with a flash in the middle of a forest preserve. His hair, formerly black, began to glow lightly, then turned a brilliant electric blue, and grew past his shoulders. He shook for a moment, then remained still, sprawled on the ground face-first.

Glittering next to him was a metal staff, with a rising phoenix design on the top of it. On his left hand, innocently slipped on his ring finger, lay the only sign of his craft, besides his staff.

A ring incised with the sigils of the Summoner's art, the sharp characters invisible underneath the blue gloves he was wearing. But somehow, the characters flickered faintly.


	3. Awakening

Awakening

I stirred slowly. I was confused for a moment, then cursed fluently. Damn that bastard Jaques! I volunteered to serve like that, and he knocks me out, and sends me away!

I continued to curse his name for a few more moments, then stopped. I was wasting my energy – either I'd be picked up in a few years by a team (I know they don't send evacuees to abandoned planets alone – and I sure as hell was alone, so I'd find a way to survive), or everyone back home would be dead soon, and they didn't matter anymore. I swore that if the former was true, I'd make it my personal duty to be a pain in the ass for him knocking me out for at least a month. And I might have been the best at my job, but I also 'won' the 'imp of mischief' award in my second year, and broke records for getting every form of punishment, save exile and the burning of my Gift from me in my third.

By the fourth, I was regarded as the student body's best, brightest, and biggest pain in the ass the school had ever seen. And I didn't want to think about the second.

I looked around, getting my bearings. Thankfully, they hadn't sent me off to die – I had my staff. It looked like a… forest, I guess. I'm used to orange banisti, but this world must work differently. Damn, I wish I'd paid some attention to the class on other worlds.

So long as there was something that I could eat here, I could survive. I doubted that I had to worry about the inhabitants, most species cannot fly at need.

I heard a flat drone, and looked up. Above me was some sort of contraption that was trailing white, but flying through the sky.

Damn. Well, mental note, don't piss of the natives. I sighed, brushed myself off, and shuddered, feeling the heat. With another sigh, I removed the leg parts of my pants, and most of the sleeve from my shirt, and shoved them into several of the pockets my pants were covered with. Since it was designed to be light and let heat vent, I didn't have to do anything else.

I blinked, and grabbed my staff. I twirled it around in a circle for a moment, then held out my hand. Several na'tiani birds appeared, and I smiled at them. The things were fragile if mistreated, but loyal and dependable. "I need your help. I've… been evacuated. Could you show me the way to somewhere… somewhere… where I can decide what to do?"

The birds looked at me curiously, and then their small beaks curved into a smile, as much as a solid beak could. They mostly radiated the smiles, not actually smiled, but it was one and the same.

With a flash of silver, purple, and blue, the tiny birds took flight. I could feel them spread out and start to search. For all their tiny size, they could fly fast, far, and stronger than almost any bird from home.

The only predators insane enough to try to eat them were the anaik, and they ate whatever they could get their greasy claws on.

I twirled my staff in my hands, idly thinking. If I WAS stranded… I'd best find a way to live. I couldn't exist on nothing. Hmm… I guess I could pose as an animal tamer, or somesuch. My abilities assured me that I could control creatures summoned, so I don't see why I couldn't control actual animals instead.

There's a slight difference in summoned creatures, and actual ones. Summoned creatures are tied to the caster – and aren't actually able to 'die'. If they are about to, the summoning power breaks, and the power remaining is assuredly enough to heal the creature as it is returned to its plane of existence.

Or I could be a magician. Heh, I could practice my Art, and no one would think it strange, they'd just believe it to be smoke and mirrors. Tempting… I smiled, and rested on one of the solid-looking banisti. The surface was far more craggy than I liked, but I was weary, and dizzy still.

I lowered my head, and started to catch a powernap.


	4. Dream

Dream

I felt surprisingly calm, as I looked up at a stone… golem. It had a radical S stylized into it, but I only frowned at the symbol, knowing somehow that it symbolized 'enemy', and that this thing needed to die.

I twirled my staff, and called forth my allies. Primarily among them was a rock dragon, with wicked claws, rocky-appearing wings capable of lifting a great deal more than just the dragon, and acid breath capable of melting stone (quickly, rather than gradually, like the Granite dragons). These creatures were normally peaceful, and used these defenses to create caves for their young.

But they were wicked fighters when provoked. I heard someone call out (in a strange language, but I still understood it), "Yo! Need some help?"

I shouted back, "No. I can deal with this thing. GO!"

I could tell whoever had spoken nodded, and ran off. I closed my eyes, and began to guide my allies… my summons. I heard him say softly, "Take care… I don't want to tell her you wound up dying."

&&&&&

I snapped awake, having the eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen. Reacting with long drilled reflexes, I concentrated, and called a mikran – a shroud that shielded me in every spectrum from sight, and sense.

I quieted my breathing, and listened. I'd thought those stupid lessons on how to survive in enemy territory were a joke… now I was glad that every recruit, even summoners, had to go through that.

I heard bushes shake, and grumbles. I listened quietly, but none of it made sense to me… but it sounded like that dream's language. It sounded like a female was arguing with a male about something.

Search party? If it was, I didn't want to get found yet. I needed… damn. Language. I always hated language, it's not my forte. I kept quiet, and after a little time, the noises faded.

I smiled, and remained motionless. What the hell... did a Dragon mean? Where had I gotten that word from? Wasn't that a...

The noises became loud again, and I lost my train of thought.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

"This is a waste of time. You'd think we'd have something better to do than search an abandoned forest preserve for some alien that was teleported in."

"Deal with it. It could be a scout for an invading force."

"Then WHY didn't they send more than one?"

"Who knows? Either they're superheroes, or supervillains intent on destroying all life on Earth."

The woman laughed bitterly. "Like we don't know it. Well, I've got traces, but it looked like whatever it was, it moved on…"

"Yeah, like they'd want to make our job easy. Come on, let's get to the Javelin."


	5. Move

A/N: (Sandstone grins) Right, I'll get to answering reviews now.

Blue Eyed Dragon Girl: Actually, about... five chapters or so. I like moving slowly to start things off, even if it is boring. It lets me build up his character, before I have to multi-task, and juggle other personalities, keeping them in character. In other words, I'm lazy, I don't want to do the mental work of juggling the five titans, his bi'waga (see this chapter), and the main character's personality. I'm no Kei (famed roleplayer, with about 15 personas running at the same time), best I can manage is about three.  
Is your penname inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh, or just because it's a cool penname? And no, I'm not implying anything, just wondering. I do that a lot. :)

Hotshot45: Right... do you know a person who goes by ross heuchan?

Anyway, if things keep up, some of my muses are going to stop punting trash at me for moving away from my FF10-2 story, and actually be on my side for this one, so there might be a/n battles, jokes, exc., which will make these things more amusing. Well, besides Stupid1058, who is so stupid, he shows up to every fanfic I make.  
Stupid1058: I resent that.   
Sandstone: (Glares) You don't count. Where's Flinger when you need him?   
Stupid1058: Out golfing.   
Sandstone: (Facepalm)

* * *

Move: 

I slowly peeked out of the mikran after about half a mark's worth of waiting. Once I was sure it was clear, I tossed off the damn thing, and stretched, cracking practically every vertebra in my back. Then I smiled. I'd heard them speak… so now all I needed was a shri'ka to let me absorb the language, and act as if I've always spoken it. It certainly would give me a headache, but I didn't care. As the damn drill instructors preached, "Survive first, you worthless G'lash'ais, and worry about your freaking comfort SECOND, you fucking shitfaced Anisha!" Right chief, I'll survive, if only to come back to summon a few wraiths to haunt you. I forgot about you calling me an Anisha. I prefer women, not men… fucking G'lash'ais.

I sighed, and since I didn't have anything ELSE to do, started the arcane preparation to summon a shri'ka that would work for me. Stupid allergy…

I was silently glad that I'd kept this from the instructors, as I started skipping steps in the preparation. I didn't have any of the tools, or anything besides my own personal energy, my staff, and my ring. Enough for it to work.

I concentrated, focusing inward, then outward, like I always did…

I felt the summoning take, and I held out my hand. With a small 'pop' of displaced air (I had to suppress that to summon living beings, but not inanimate objects), the small pill floated in my hand, glowing with a sick green light.

I always hated these things… I reluctantly grabbed it with my right hand, forced it in my mouth, and swallowed.

The last thing I remember is a trail of fire running up my spine to my brain. I'd started to pass out as soon as I swallowed.

I managed to be sober enough to wrap myself in the mikran before I passed out.

&&&&&  
I awoke to seeing light filtering through the mikran. I slowly started to move, testing myself for a… hangover. Huh… I didn't know that word before. I guess this must be a middle world, because the shri'ka had the language, and world information.

Wait, I take it back. Languages. Many languages. I knew I only had three – English, Japanese, and Spanish, but there were dozens more. I shuddered at the headache someone would have if they used a shri'ka to program them with that many languages… glad my world only has one. This… Earth is… wait… EARTH?

Earth, as in the place where all those heroes are gathered? The Earth that supposedly has technology that isn't disturbed by the Arcanus effect? Son of a… I'd WANTED to visit here once!

Well, maybe I wouldn't have such a hard time. We'd made a study of the Earth (peacetime… hundreds of cycles ago, but we did…), and have sent people here before. I doubt there'd be anyone from home here right now, we've already evaced most of our population, and Earth was listed as not… exactly the best place to send a civilian. But… well… this'd be fun.

I brushed my hair aside, then blinked. What? It was a different color… and longer. Damn pill! Now I'd be stuck with this stupid hair!

I looked up as I heard the distinct warbles of the na'tiani. Five of them… they'd all come back. I held out my hands, and two set down on my left hand, three on the right. They peered happily at me for a moment, before extending what they'd learned to me freely. Poor creatures… they were nearly at our level of intelligence, but no one except the summoners ever noticed. I took what they offered, and smiled lightly at them. "If you want, you can stay here, or go home. Home might be in trouble soon, though…"

They communicated with each other, and then as one, I felt a sincere apology, but a polite denial of staying. I nodded, and snapped the cords binding them here. With a trill of apology, they faded from my hands / gloves.

I looked at the gloves, and flipped them over so I was looking at the emblem burned into the back of the glove. I glared at it, then took them off, pocketing the gloves. I wouldn't need them, and they were making my hands clammy.

Next, I judged the right way to go. There were several… cities nearby. Gothem… but the na'taini hadn't liked it there, and neither did I, from the bird's eye view. Metropolis… but within their memories they'd given me, I saw a floating… human looking alien, peering in interest at them, then saying it was strange to find alien birds there. He didn't harm them, but seemed determined to come back later and catch one of them. Nu-uh, with my luck, he'd find me five minutes into the city, and haul me in for questioning, if not dissection… weird that humans insist on doing that. I looked at myself, and saw nothing really that different from them, besides the fact that I'm above the average height (from what I could tell).

The last city was… Jump city. The ni'taini had observed that it was mostly peaceful there, and seemed the best choice. I even spotted a few places where I could set a mobile dwelling, and not be noticed when I appeared as if from nowhere (it was actually a pocket dimension, but that did not matter). And, since it was a city, I wouldn't be known as an unknown, cities have too many for people to know all the others.

First up… transportation.

I started the complicated motions to summon a bi'waga... a creature that forms a bond with anyone who manages to get on the good side of the temperamental creature. Once the bond was… once it existed… well, I'll get to that when if it happens. Summoners like myself were forbidden to bond with them (we were conspicuous enough), but I didn't care. Survive first, and a bi'waga would help me survive.

The fluffy creature, the size of an Earth rabbit, (minus the ears and large hind feet of the Earth rabbit) appeared on the ground near me. It warily gazed at me, then sniffed me.

I reached into my pocket for the treats I always carried, and offered it a sweet that I'm fond of.

It sniffed it, then eyed me. I nibbled another one, and it then devoured it. It grinned, and then held its paws in the air, clearly demanding more.

True, I could just summon an air based creature, and ride it to wherever… but to be honest, I know most of my summoned creatures, some of them are friends. I didn't want to pester them every time I needed to move.

* * *

A/N: This is to prevent any flaming about that one thing... that pill he took? The shri'ka? Well, it doesn't work like magic. It'll be explained later, to the Titans. But again, that'll take awhile. If you want to know, put it in a review, I'll email you what you want to know.

Titan countdown: 5 (This counter is provided by FoS services. When in doubt, get Flinger!)

Stupid1058: Gah! He's everywhere! Now he's providing COUNTERS?

Sandstone: (Grins darkly) I wonder if I should get a counter for 'how long it takes for Flinger to realize you're not in your cage, comes here, and drags you away'... it would be funny...

Stupid1058: Ah, crap... why must I be loathed so?

Sandstone: (Dark scowl)

Stupid1058: Oh... right. THAT.

Sandstone: Oh, and one last thing. The more reviews I get, the more I concentrate on a story. So if you want a faster update, review. Otherwise, don't blame me, I'm not the one reading, and then not reveiwing. Heck, I don't even care if you just say UPDATE, so long as you said it, I'd work that much faster to put up the next chapter. Oh, and constructive criticism is also accepted, just not flames. You flame, I use it to burn Stupid over here.

Stupid1058: Gyah! Please, no flames!


	6. Bond

A/N:

Blue Eyed Dragon Girl: Alright, I'm updating now. But what's with the rush to get to the Titans?

Jedi Master Kyre AKA JKM for now: I try my best with these stories. So it at least should be interesting for a few chapters. :)

Stupid1058: (Glancing around) No Flinger yet.  
Sandstone: (Relaxing on a couch) He'll come.  
Stupid1058: (Sweatdrops)

* * *

Bond

Toiréasa rested on my shoulder. She'd reluctantly started to take a liking to me. We were still traveling, but now we were beside a ribbon of stone, with moving vehicles that raced past the two of us. Pardon me… a highway. We were surviving for now on the 'meal pills' that were issued to any personnel. I wasn't getting what I needed for energy, but I got all the vitamins I needed daily, and water was easy enough to find. Toiréasa was sort of enjoying herself. We'd reached a rest area, and she'd gotten a lot of coddling from children, and even some adults.

I hadn't liked that area.

&&&&&

"Wow, that hair color real?"

I brushed a strand of hair from my face, then put on a long-suffering face. The human female smiled at me, and then turned back to the bi'waga "It's amazing… a teenager like him, with such a lovely rabbit…"

I sighed, and leaned back on the tree. I'd asked… her not to draw attention, but she apparently loved a crowd. I closed my eyes to mere slits again, trying to look like I was asleep.

A few teenaged human girls looked over at me, then looked away. Ok… what, is the hair color really THAT big a thing?

Well, she'd actually spoken to me, and requested half of a mark to 'have some fun'. I'd humored her… and now I was suffering because of it.

&&&&&

Toiréasa said softly, "are we there yet?"

I sighed. "No. It will take some time to get there."

"But I want to be there now… I'm bored! That 'hero' thing you described sounded like fun!"

I restrained the urge to snap at her, and instead laughed, watching her out of the corner of my eye. She tilted her head, and then perked up. "Well, since you're so slow, I guess I'll take matters into my own paws, so to speak…" She coughed, and I looked directly at her. She gave me the equivalent of a smirk, and dug her nails into my skin, slowly climbing down to the middle of my back. I hissed in pain (it felt like fire was moving across my body), but otherwise remained silent. She settled, and I felt the weight change.

What? I thought…

_You thought wrong, dearie. It would be easier for the two of us if you could fly, no? And as much as I enjoy the stuff humans call 'grass', I'd like some more solid food. So… consider yourself tied to me… I felt a mental eyebrow arch, as she continued, S… summoner? You're a… first rank summoner at your age? By Lir… Lughaidh… child, you have a gift here. No wonder I somehow liked you!_

I smiled wryly, and replied with my thoughts directed at her, _It's Tuán._

I 'heard' a mental snort. _Vain creature. I never should have bonded. Ah well, you're not so bad._

I sighed, and shook my head. I'd never win with her, she was my superior by thirty years at least. I stretched upwards, and looked back at her. Well… what she was now. She had literally fused to my back, and her body had transformed into a pair of sapphire wings that were barely connected (a small path of my skin was covered in feathers – I knew some friends who bonded to a bi'waga, they explained it to me. And the fact that the wings were magical – they were huge, but anyone sane could tell you that they couldn't handle my weight alone.

"Ready to fly?"

_Always wanted to do this… looking through the eyes of a summoner is even better. I nodded, and started to 'stretch' my wings (she became part of my mind while we were linked like this, but she couldn't control anything – she could separate from me, but not control my body… and the wings she'd became counted as part of my body… so to speak. It's complicated.) Once they were loose, I took a running start, and started to flap them desperately. Toiréasa corrected me on how to fly, and I took off into the sky. I circled around, smiled, and started to use a updraft (thermal, I believe) to rise up even higher. It would be easy if I let the air do the work for me._

&&&&&

_Well, you're a quick learner. No wonder, a few of us were tied to your friends._

I smiled, and looked down, catching another covered building, with several ground vehicles standing idle. Another 'rest stop'.

_Oh! Land now. I think I'm going to enjoy this… I had a bad feeling, but obeyed her directive, swooping down, and 'landing' with a partial backwinging, and running to a stop the rest of the way. "Alright Toiréasa, you got your wish. Getting off me now?"_

She purred in my mind contently. _Oh no. I just want to see how the humans react. After all, we're going to a place with a great population density, correct?_ I nodded, realizing what she was talking about. "Oh." I smiled, and sat down on the… grass, looking away from the building, apparently just fiddling with my staff. In actuality, I was straining my senses to hear every sound.

&&&&&  
A short time later, I had my attention. I must have landed on the side where few went, because no one noticed. I'd heard a rushed inhalation, but after that, for a … what's the word… minute, nothing else.

I heard another rushed inhalation, then a innocent voice (girlish) saying "Is that a… angel, mommy?"

I waited, continuing to just 'play' with my staff, occasionally tossing it in the air. "I… don't know. Go get daddy. Now, sweetie."

"Aww… ok mommy!" A patter of small feet on stone, and then I lost the child's footsteps. I paused with my playing, and grabbed a stray strand of hair. I fiddled with it, then started to twist it, braiding it, burning some time.

"Honey, what's wrong? What's…" A gasp, then silence. I suspect that was 'daddy' – a male's voice, probably the older human's mate. "Is that… what I think it is?"

"Arthur, I have no idea." _Child, this is most puzzling. I expected us to get attacked, or have some negative reaction. That sounds… not negative._

Finished with the first lock of hair, I pulled another strand, and started to do the same to it. Mostly, it was the girls who braided their hair, but I'd had to braid my sister's hair for her formal events, so I knew a great deal about it. It did make one more elaborate looking, I suppose… I'd taken it up as a hobby, since several of my friends (I got along better with the girls than the guys) liked it when I was able to help them. Before I volunteered for service, anyway.

I heard soft footsteps near me, then I felt a hand brush the wings on my back. "Wow… they're so soft!"

"Maggie! Get away from…" I turned, a mild expression on my face, letting my hair drop from my hands. I looked down at the youngling, as she peered up at me. I smiled slightly, and held out my hand. She innocently touched it. "Mommy! He's real!"

At that, I nearly started laughing, and mussed her hair with my other hand, startling a reaction out of her… parents, I think the word is. They started to rush over to her, but stopped after I looked up at them questioningly.

I heard her mental voice burst out in laugher. If she was a Ocisishuhyan, she'd be bent over, hardly able to stand. _This is… outrageously funny… you should have… become a ack'ta, you play the stupid innocent far too well…_

I responded wryly, _Save it, if I start laughing, then we'll see how humans react violently. Want to find out if they have ray weapons, like the Rationalists?_

She responded quietly, _Shutting up._

They said "well, he doesn't seem to be harming her…"

"He doesn't look… I thought angels had white wings."

"I never read that."

The little one smiled, and touched my wings again. She started to yank at a feather, making me readjust them. I grabbed her hand, then when she looked at me, I shook my head.

"Can I go for a ride, mommy?"

The woman looked over at her child. "What are you…" she looked at me, then her features became shadowed. "Uhm… dear… leave him alone."

Another started to walk around the building, then froze at the sight. Before he could help himself, he started shouting, causing the adult humans to flinch, and the little girl to race to her mother, and grab her leg.

More humans came around back. I suspect it was me, but whatever it was, whenever they had a clear view of everything, they froze. One pulled something from a thing dangling from her side, and pressed a button, making it cast a brilliant light at me.

I blinked away the flash-blindness (what in the cosmos WAS that?), and then tilted my head questioningly. I flipped my staff to my left hand, and asked aloud, "Something the matter?"

A bunch of rushed inhalations, and one voice (immature male – teenager, I suspect), said "dude… it talks!"

I shook my head. "He. Not it… and what's a… dude?"

The immature male walked up to me, and then sized me up. He was wearing all black, and for some reason, had an image on his shirt that had bones on it. Disturbing…

"Like… you're real?"

I nodded, then extended my wings. I could follow what they were saying, thankfully… maybe that pill wasn't such a pain in the… as'… ass.

Several humans had almost awe-struck expressions on their faces (I could tell that much). "Has god sent you?" That didn't make any sense… god… I didn't understand that word. A figure of authority? I blinked, confused. They didn't seem to expect an answer. That seemed to set off several others, who rushed over to poke, prod, and pull on me. Ah, Takashoku… what did I do NOW to deserve this… _Plenty._

I shifted my wings, and turned around, shaking my head at the two behind me. Each had their… fingers in a position that made it clear – they were going to pull my feathers. That HURTS!

I looked directly at them, and I believe they either had innocent looks on their faces, or embarrassment. Either way, I shook my head, and narrowed my eyes.

"We gotta call the press! This'll be national news! We'll be famous for seeing the angel first!"

_Run. You might not understand what press is, but it's a form of media… the media. Unless you want your pretty face spread all over the world while you're trying NOT to draw the Rationalists, I suggest we leave._

Oh.

I spread my wings again, and motioned aside the humans surrounding me. I started running, then used the speed to climb into the air. More flashes of light (is that an offensive weapon? What in the name of the summoner's Art is WITH these beings?), and I turned my head away, circling on an updraft from the heated stone.

* * *

Titan countdown: 4 (This counter is provided by FoS services. FoS: the ultimate solution for any problem.) 

Stupid1058: Gyah! Make that name go away!  
Sandstone: No.


	7. Word of Mouth

A/N:

Jedi Master Kyre AKA JKM for now: Not as much as you'd think, until he arrives at the city. After all, they usually stick to that area in the show, unless some other rule dictates... that involves their city, or them somehow.

No encounter with the Titans, but they are mentioned...

Sandstone: (Cheering) Finally.  
FoS: Yeah, I'm here. But where the heck is the other one, the one with the irish name?   
Stupid1058: You mean...   
Sandstone: Luin's busy, remember? The whole, "I've got a sequal now?" And how I'm supposed to have that done by summer 2006?   
FoS: Oh... that. And why is Stupid allowed to be out of his cage now?   
Sandstone: Because. I need two muses to make interesting respones to reviews, and I need someone annoying arond to vent flames on. Unless oui'd care to be the target...   
FoS: (Pulling an Al Bhed dictionary) Oui... you... hell no. Let Stupid take the blows, he's the re-incarnation of Stupidity anyway...   
Stupid1058: The 1057th, actually!   
Sandstone & FoS: We know. It's in your fricking name.   
Stupid1058: (Sweatdrops) Oh crap. Now you're going to pull weapons, aren't you?   
Sandstone: (To FoS) Sounds like a good idea.   
FoS: (To Sandstone) Want to?   
Sandstone: Yup. (Pulls out Danteig's Fusion Blades, Ivory, and Elbony, holdstering the two firearms for the time being) I'm all set.  
FoS: (Finishing up socketing materia) Good to kill.   
Stupid1058: (Sweatdrop) Oh crap.   
FoS & Sandstone: HADOKEN! (Unleash massive rip-off of a certain anime energy beam) (Browney points to who can tell me where I'm getting THIS from (and it's not a certain crappy anime))  
Stupid1058: CRAPPPPPPP! (Runs away screaming like a little girl, managing to move as fast as the hadoken beams)  
Tuán: You guys are psychopaths.  
FoS & Sandstone: Yup. And you should be acting like an alien.  
Tuán: (Shrugging) Meh, I'm from further in the plot, I can act human. I just don't like to. (Rubs a blue feather)  
FoS: Can I shoot him? (Pulls out a M-16)  
Sandstone: No killing plot characters. That's my job.  
FoS: (Slumps) Damn it...

* * *

Word of mouth: 

The crowd watched the blue form disappear into the sky. The black color of his pants stood out for a short while, but even that disappeared.

"That… was cool. Weird, but cool."

"I don't think that was an angel at all. He didn't seem to understand us all that well…"

"Well, than what was he? An alien? Yeah right, the Justice League woulda warned us about that."

"Well, something was different about him…"

"Plain and simple, he's been kicked out of heaven. Angels still retain some things when the fall, don't they?"

"Why isn't it in hell, then?"

"Who knows? Maybe he wasn't bad enough to go to hell."

One voice, unheard, said quietly, "he's cute."

&&&&&

"You hear about that blue angel yesterday? Some people at a rest stop said they saw one with blue wings and hair."

"I heard. It... bleh, he had a staff with a bird on it."

"Some chick said that her girlfriend said he was good-looking."

"Yeah, sure. A fallen angel, beautiful? It ain't gonna happen."

"Well, we've got aliens up the yin-yang, what's a fallen angel? I mean, Hawk Girl…"

"Bitch."

"Sorry."

"…"

"Well, she could have been mistaken for an angel, if her wings were white."

"Dude had blue wings, and she isn't an angel by any definition."

"Maybe that's some kinda status symbol for 'fallen angel'."

"Or he's the same as she is..."

&&&&&

In the local paper three days later, one of the smaller articles was devoted to the 'fallen angel', the blue one. They even had procured a photo of him, and conducted some interviews with those that witnessed him take off. It was a slow news day, so a few news stations pounced on the 'fallen angel', blowing it out of proportion.

Some 'eyewitnesses' claimed that he'd fallen with a bolt of thunder, had a sword made of pure light, and cold grey eyes. Others claimed that he'd never even landed, he'd just appeared, and that he said was here to usher in a new era. One of the most extreme prophesized the end of the world, but that had been said before… most people just shrugged it off as hyperbole, but a few got interested.

And in the distance, the Titans remained quiet, Robin and Cyborg watching the reports carefully. Reports had him moving towards Jump.

* * *

FoS: Countdown to Titans... meh, take the last number, and take one off. We're on schedual, so long as Sandstone doesn't add in MORE chapters before the Titans even show up. Stupid ricka-fracking artistic tantrums. 


	8. Dodging Glances

A/N:

Lyfe.exe: Thanks for the compliment. You'd be surprised what a really bored me can produce, with 'nothing better to do'.

Hotshot45: Got it...

Sandstone: (Sighs) Well, at least stupid1058 is temorarily dead.

FoS: He'll just revive when we don't want him around again...

Sandstone: Unless Stabby happens to be around... (Smirks)

FoS: (Sweatdrop) Not that clown!

* * *

Dodging glances

_Well, that was interesting…_

I sighed. "Understatement. I hope they have some war or something going on."

_That's possibly the most cruel… oh. I… hope so too._

I looked down, and felt my stomach rumble. I'd been traveling easily, using updrafts and thermals to travel distance, but I still was getting hungry, and burning energy.

_Well, should we hope that we can find something? A kind soul, perhaps?_

I snorted. "Doubtful. Either I start stealing to feed the two of us, or I find… whatever they use for currency. Damn 'magic pill' didn't cover that."

She sighed in my mind. _At least you have a clue. I had none, until I bonded with you. Ah well, better than home, I suppose…_

I felt (understandably) nervous now. "What's wrong? The war?"

She said gently, _The war's getting worse. I saw more and more losses, and injured. My home was about to become the next battlefield, so I said, 'enough! I'll just jump at the next capture net, and bond with someone!'. Your 'net' was the easiest to find._

I chuckled. She was one strange bi'waga. Usually, they were so shy... ah well. I could use a companion to keep me sane. I think she was trying to distract me from thinking negative thoughts… and she succeeded. I spotted a small place gathering of buildings… a 'town', and made for it. They'd probably have food there, maybe I could scavenge some.

&&&&&

I set down in what looked like a empty ribbon… erm, street, and rubbed the back of my head. "Uh…"

_No need to say it. A… 'rabbit' would be less out of place than a pair of wings. This'll hurt, though…_

I winced, as I felt a freezing sensation start at the back of my neck, and slowly inch downward. She hadn't been kidding, it felt like I was being stabbed by tiny spears of frozen water.

When the pain finally stopped, Toiréasa was sitting on the ground, looking up at me, a half-glare on her features. "Well? Let me up! I hate this low point of view!" I chuckled at her half-glare (it made her look like a homicidal bi'waga), and put her back on my shoulder, and then headed out towards where I saw more humans. More… people.

&&&&&

I eyed the 'menu' (it listed what food was served), and tried to puzzle out what was what. People jostled past me, intent on their own business. Scurry, scurry… I shook my head – it didn't make sense either, but those numerals meant a price. No currency, no food. No food, I go hungry, and I'm stuck with an irate Toiréasa.

I sighed, and turned away. Toiréasa said wryly, "Well, you'd better come up with a way to steal something, we need to eat as much as they do."

I shrugged, and leaned against the wall of the food store. This would be breaking several oaths of the summoner… but again, live first. If command found out, they'd have to agree with that. Besides, I was only going to take from wherever I sensed the most monetary supplies.

I held my staff low to the ground (pointing it at the ground actually), and started making small, tiny circles. I mentally focused on what I needed, and how much.

In my mind's eye, I saw these sheets of paper in a stack – it was lightless. There was whirring nearby – this must be a machina that dispenses it. I concentrated on two sheets in the middle of the stack.

They disappeared from the view, and I felt a crinkle in my pocket. I stopped the vision by ceasing to circle my staff in a small circle, and pulled out the sheets. A numeral… 20 was printed on each. From the numbers at the food store, that was enough. But I'd have to find somewhere where they provided an actual image of what the food was. I didn't want to eat something I'd regret later.

&&&&&

Toiréasa huffed at me as I came out carrying a bag. "There had better be something for me in there. Stupid humans… I'm probably more intelligent than they are. 'Bunny…' I'm no stupid ground-hopper!"

I grinned at her, and dug into the bag. The man had given me something orange, and said it was for her. I held it out, and she sniffed it. "Hmm… doesn't smell toxic…" she nibbled it, then sighed. "It's no cuisine, but I'll eat the thing. What did you get?"

I grinned at her, and pulled out my meal. They said it was Orange Chicken and Fried Rice… but I had no clue as to what that was. Serves us right for considering this place a safehouse, but not checking up on the changes every twenty years. Or hundred years, for the matter. It sounded like it had a high can.. calorie count, and that's all that matters.

I hesitantly ate some of the orange… stuff, and then tried the 'fried rice'. The two went well together, so I started to eat next to Toiréasa.

She sniffed at the smell of meat (bi'waga dislike meat, some idiot in our past thought they made for good cooking – they've resented it ever since), but didn't say anything.

&&&&&

"URRRRPPPHHHH… excuse me…"

"For such a small thing, that was a loud one…"

Toiréasa merely laughed. I got off the portion of the street that was raised above the rest, and sighed happily. I still had enough for several more meals like that… it wasn't half bad. I expected Earth food to suck, but I guess times have changed. Or cultural awareness about how food should be cooked.

I picked up Toiréasa, and put her on my weaker shoulder (my right side was tired of carrying her). We'd gotten quite a few gazes, but they looked away usually. Now, however, they kept on looking at me.

What did I do? Something wrong? I sighed, and tried to remember a place that was secluded enough for someone to 'mysteriously grow wings', and take off. I finally noticed a small pathway that no one seemed to use, and headed for it. Toiréasa commented softly with "bad smell…"

I responded just as quietly, "I know… I can smell it too. But we need to get moving, unless you want to live like a thief for the remainder of your life."

&&&&&

Toiréasa said loudly (we were near some metal bins where the smell was eminating from) "Whew! Stinky! Be glad you don't have my nose… and I won't have it soon." She scrabbled down my back, making me wince as her claws dug into my skin again. The old cuts hadn't fully healed, and were throbbing in sympathy.

Again, the feeling of fire that eventually faded. This time, it didn't seem to hurt as badly.

&&&&&

&&&&&

She was bored. Simple as that. BORED! Bored as a board on a board… bored. She'd been to all the shops, eaten, and her ride wouldn't pick her up for another half-hour. There had been an interesting guy sitting on the curb, talking in some weird language to his pet rabbit, but he'd walked behind the Panda Express. Weirdo, really. He was cute (and the bunny looked cuddly), but the blue hair thing made her wary of approaching him to pass the time. People like that are either Goths, or Anime freaks, and she didn't like either one of them.

But the bunny… he couldn't be Goth, and there weren't any Japanese stores here…

She checked the small watch she had strapped to her wrist, and then walked behind the store, prudently pinching her nose to block off most the smell. She could almost TASTE it…

She turned the corner, and was met with a shock. The same guy was facing the opposite wall (maybe…), and there were wings on his back. Shiny sapphire wings, and his shirt had a hole in it that made it look like he'd always had them.

She tilted her head. Somehow, this was familiar. He kind of reminded her of an angel… that's it… the blue fallen angel!

She smiled, and slowly crept closer to him.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I opened my eyes slowly. It might not have hurt as badly, but I had to squint my eyes closed in order to deal with the pain.

_Stop being such a baby._

"Fine."

&&&&&  
&&&&&  
She crept within arm's length, and suddenly he said to the empty air, "Kraas."

She couldn't help herself. "Huh?"

He whirled around, and she met his gaze. His eyes were grey, like they said. But all he had was a metal stick… no, a staff – no sword. "Uhm… hi?"

He blinked twice, then sighed. It didn't sound heavenly, or filled with prophesies of doom. More like pent-up frustration, and weariness. After a moment, he said (with a light accent she couldn't place) "What… you going to shine lights in my face too?"

She said questioningly, "huh? Lights?"

He shook his head, then turned away. "Hey, wait!"

His wings stretched out, and started to generate a small breeze. She tried to grab his arm, but he reacted by moving aside, and suddenly… she froze. The end of his staff was at her throat, and she could tell that somehow, it was SHARP. He seemed to be surprised as well, then pulled it back slowly. "Don't… touch."

He stared at her, his eyes reflecting a cool confidence that she didn't want to know the source of. He walked through the alley, his wings rustling. She paused, then followed him behind his back.

He suddenly started into a run, his wings pulled back again. Confused, she ran as well.

But the moment they got OUT of the alley, he jumped into the air, his wings spread wide. She gasped – he could FLY with those? It didn't seem possible… he looked like he weighed too much!

&&&&&  
&&&&&  
"Remind me to next time, find a place where I can launch immediately."

_Well, at least they didn't have those light-things._

"Yeah, whatever. We're almost there, if we push it."

* * *

FoS: Do I have to keep doing this coundown to titans thing?

Sandstone: Yup.

FoS: (Sigh) Three more left, before the Titans make an actual appearance worth anything.


	9. A bit of Heroism

A/N:

Shadowkiller27: Actually, this is something that's worked on during the downtime between Celadon Flight, and WoH. It still gets work time, especially late at night.

Jedi Master Kyre AKA JKM AKA Chaos Storm: I update Celadon Flight when I get inspiration. Since sometimes, I fail to get that during the weekends, I work on something else where I've got a good idea of what to do. Unless you want crappy chapters... :P

Elihu: Thanks for the origionality comment, I guess it's true. . Anyway, since there's quite some time that passes between the chapters, I figured it's better to leave them short, than have several day's events contained within one chapter.

seantheimp: But what? Chapters too short for ya? They eventually do get longer... eventually. In a few chapters.

FoS: You're just updating about three hundred words as a chapter?

Sandstone: I'm working on a massive chapter right now, which explains a great deal about the Rationalists, some about the main char...

FoS: Oh. Busy. Right.

* * *

A bit of heroism

I landed again, intent on getting some food before we arrived. I shuddered at the pain of the ice stabbing me, and finally felt the bi'waga climbing up onto my shoulder again. I shuddered, and walked out.

&&&&&

It was a hassle finding somewhere to eat again. Eventually, I found a place that proclaimed 'all you can eat'. I snuck in Toiréasa, and we ate a great deal. She stuck to the vegetables of the planet (and commented to me quietly), while I ate anything that looked heavy, and full of fats. I needed the energy.

&&&&&

After eating, and Toiréasa re-merging with my body, we were flying low over the place, looking for a thermal. I vaguely heard a cry of "HELP!"

I thought for a moment… then… "why not?" I dove, and landed near the source of the sound. She was pressed against a wall, a human male holding a sharp implement to her throat.

I wasn't amused. I started a higher-level summoning, then stopped, and quick-summoned a swarm of insects that began to flay at the male.

He swatted at them with his free hand, then eventually backed off, cursing. The moment he did, he met the blunt end of my staff, which knocked him unconscious. I grinned slightly, and snapped my nails together, a showoffy way to unsummon the annoyances.

I turned, smiling slightly. The woman called out, "wait!" I turned back, and stood there. She looked me over, then nodded, smiling while a faint amount of blood leaked from her mouth. "Thank you."

I bowed in return, then peered at her leaking mouth. She must have noticed, because she managed to say, "I'll be fine. Just a split lip, and a bit cheek."

I nodded quietly, turned, and lifted off, running easy into the air.

_Heroism… is that the joy in it? I believe I am beginning to understand it… _Toiréasa's mental 'voice' was quiet, and she seemed to be thinking over a great deal (none of which I could 'hear', she kept her thoughts to herself often)


	10. Arrival

A/N: I know, the chapters have been short. Next chappie is longer, as are most the upcomming ones.

Lyfe.exe: Yeah, they'll get longer. But I'm really not up to producing chapters that are 4,000 + words long usually, I don't have enough time / energy to manage that. Not reguarly, anyway.

Jedi Master Kyre AKA JKM AKA Chaos Storm: Good idea. Problem being, I'm a college student, and lazy. I'm not eating chocolate reguarly, heck, I usually don't even drink a lot of coke / various carbonated drinks. Besides, sugar rushes don't help me. They just make me want to play DDR, and I burn out the energy, collapse, and take a nap. No inspiration there, just burned time.

* * *

Arrival 

I winged tiredly into the city. From the sky, I could see a building standing alone, surrounded by water vaguely, the night-cycle had already begun for the area.

This was the place I'd stay for awhile. Cities are always easy for an individual to get 'lost' in, because of the number of individuals in the confined area – most didn't know everyone there. I was born in a city myself… well, before the war clamed the place, and a few friends of mine 'went away' (I learned later they were killed).

A wide, grassy area caught my eye, and I spiraled down to it, landing gently with no humans nearby (there were not many out anyway, they must favor the light-cycle).

I smiled slightly, looking around. The treas… or whatever the word was, would work well… I selected one with a wide spread of branches, and began the Calling.

Summoners got a few toys, being in the military. One of which was a 'mobile dwelling' that was impossible to detect (in actuality, 'nearly so', but that was good enough), and almost as good as being home.

It would take about… two earth minutes for the Calling to complete itself.

&&&&&

I climbed up the trea, and said in Ocisishuhyan, "Tuán, Grand Summoner, first class of the United Ocisishuhyan Alliance. Let me in, by the powers that we call upon."

The change was instantaneous. One moment, I was sitting in a trea, the next, I was standing in the entryway to the mobile dwelling. I looked around, then smiled. I'd heard horror stories about them, but apparently they weren't that bad. I could see a food preparation area, a small dining area suitable for a few visitors, a larger room with a collection of moderately comfortable seats, a gleg… restroom (I've got to try to use the human's language whenever possible, even in my thoughts…), sleeping berth, and a small electronics room was barely visible through the seating room (parlor), which was probably the hub of the security for the place.

Toiréasa remained silent for a few moments, then said (with a note of shock in her 'voice') _My my… you summoners seem to live a comfortable life._

I replied dryly, _Of course we do. We're the ones that call the Final Summons, or use Final Strikes._ I mentally shuddered at the second option, it was NOT a pleasant way to go._ We all know that we have a greater probability to die than the soldiers, and they know it too. We risk our… souls with our Art._

Toiréasa remained silent, then needles of frozen Dihydrogen Monoxide began to chill their way throughout me.

Toiréasa, after the torture was over, dropped to the (carpeted, I believe the word is) floor, and paced directly to the food storage unit. "Feed me."

I chuckled wearily, and went to the unit. Though rare, some summoners DID have bonds to bi'waga, so there were some supplies for them (enough for a good while). Besides, I could eat what a bi'waga ate anyway, so there was little waste if the summoner did not have a bi'waga.

After she had enough food to content her, I plodded wearily to the sleeping berth, and collapsed into rest.


	11. Learning Facts

Jedi Master Kyre AKA JKM AKA Chaos Storm: Yeah, it does

seantheimp: Yeah, I am. Slowly, but they'll get longer. I think Earth Understanding and Lightning Strikes is about 5 pages long in word, or something like that. That's the next chapter, by the way.

Hotshot45: Right... so continued.

FoS: This chapter minorly features the Titans. I believe the next chapter, the alien and the Titans meet... sort of.

Learning Facts.

When I awoke, the solar body (sun, I believe) was high in the sky. I smiled slightly, then laughed, setting down on the 'floor' of the mobile dwelling. My planetary system's cycle is rather longer than this planet's – twice as long, if I recall properly. So two Earth days would equal one of our own.

I looked over at the zero-g resting station, and smirked. A certain bi'waga was floating in the air, legs kicking out occasionally.

Still wearing a fool's grin, I walked out to the food… there's some earth word for the place… kitchen, and grabbed an energy / protein drink. I never liked eating a great deal when I woke.

&&&&&

Toiréasa walked in while I was playing with the radiowave receiver. The screen was 'fuzzy', but occasionally I got a signal from earth broadcasts.

I had it on what looked like a 'news' show. The concepts that earthlings use were slowly starting to settle, I believe I have gotten a Model zi (two) shri'ka… it would explain the ache I feel whenever I move too quickly. She looked at the display, then turned to me. "Urgh. You're watching human news?"

I smiled at her for a moment. "Of course. I have nothing better to do, anyway. Might as well."

She made a face (though how she manages that, I'll never know), and grumbled her way over to the food storage unit, pushing a hidden button that she must have discovered. The unit opened, and the foods a bi'waga could consume were within her short reach. I made a small face of my own, catching a look of greed on her face. "Zorknarf."

She turned, rolled her eyes at me, and delicately removed a few items from the unit. "I am not."

I turned back to the display, and said softly, "Could have fooled me."

&&&&&

"This is channel 8 news. Have a great day." I sighed, and reached over, shutting the device down.

Toiréasa, who had watched parts of it, finally said, "Well, this makes it interesting. This place sure seems to have a lot of crime."

I shrugged slightly. "I'm wondering more about that 'Teen Titans' thing."

She gave me a look, then laughed. "Well, we have enough supplies to last for awhile, and we can always steal more currency to survive, so I say we get a feel for this territory."

"Sometimes, you sound like a country bi'waga. Territory?"

She 'scowled' at me, and then snorted. "Whatever. I'm not becoming wings today, though. I want to see my own paws."

I grinned at her slightly, then raised my hand upward, making a holding motion. After a moment, the same Mikran I'd called earlier hung from it, none the worse for the wear. I placed it around my thin shoulders, shrugging it into place. The inward facing part was facing out, so the… garment (the closest word would be cloak, but this thing could shelter two moderately normal humans underneath it, if it was required) wouldn't render me invisible. Since it was a simple grey, I doubted they would care much. "You coming?"

Toiréasa eyed me, then yawned widely, displaying her rather sharp front teeth. "Of course." I grinned slightly, and picked her up, placing her on my shoulder. I walked towards the 'door', and pushed it open. With a blink through a non-space, I narrowed my eyes, and walked away from the 'tree'.

The natural area had unnatural rivers of stone, and things that obviously were for sitting. Young humans played with each other, while their guardians (or natural parents) watched them. Strange… weren't these 'Teen Titans' a secret police? Maybe I'm paranoid.

&&&&&

Toiréasa remained quiet, as we walked along the shore of the large body of water. A bay, actually. A giant T stood the skyline, standing there, silver and glass shining brightly. I would have said 'menaced', but some of the things I've heard have made me wonder about these 'Titans'.

I didn't know if the Titans were good… or evil, to be honest. But I'm beginning to believe 'good', because I've overheard a few humans talk about them in rather glowing terms. 'Robin' this, 'Raven' that, it seems like they're heroes or something.

Finally, she said in a quiet tone, "Maybe they're good guys?"

I sighed. "Possible. But we're aliens, remember? Most planets aren't cool with unregistered aliens."

She hissed a quiet laugh. I sat down on the sand, and watched the tower quietly. After the sun had significantly moved (I did not worry about the sun too much, I was covered by the Mirkran), two levitating human figures flew out, followed by a green… something. Then a four wheeled land vehicle raced out, onto the small ribbon that led to the building, followed by a two-wheeled one.

In the distance, I heard a rumble. I doubted the flying figures (two of the three were aliens, I could tell by the aura they emitted) could have done that, they weren't close enough yet, from what I guessed.

I smiled slightly. That made it… interesting. Aliens here meant I might not be cut apart in some barbaric setting to examine my innards. Being able to read auras definitely was a useful ability – and necessary for a summoner of any skill. Still smiling, I held up my hand, damning regulations to hell (though by this point, any regulations that applied to me summed up to "survive, and screw the rest of the regs"). A single ni'taini appeared in my hand, its feathers a shiny silver. I whispered to it, "There were two flying aliens who went…" I pointed in the direction, "that way. Try to find them, and watch what happens. Ok?"

The ni'taini cocked its head to the side, then slowly cheeped once. I shook my head, "no, they don't cook small winged things like you. You wouldn't be a target, unless you get too close. Stay safe first."

It cheeped brightly, then launched from my hand, leaving behind a few bloody scratches. I blinked, examined them, and shrugged, curling my fingers over the scratches, stopping the flow of the deep blue blood. I looked at my hand, then shrugged. Six fingers, five fingers, close enough. All it meant was that my hand was broader than the human hand.

I looked up from my hand, watching it disappear into the skyline. I smiled slightly, and sat down.

&&&&&&

The ni'taini returned, landing on my hand, some time later. It tilted its head at me, and I saw into its memories on what had happened.

Humans holding something that looked like weapons, firing them at others. They weren't technologically as advanced as… I didn't see plasma shots, so it must be small bursts of matter. Then five… people struck. I think a Tamaranian was one of them, from the energy-bolts.

After a moment, I stroked the ni'taini's crest gently, making it coo in pleasure. It cooed again, then slowly faded from existence, returned to its home.

I looked quietly over at Toiréasa. "A Tamaranian and four others. Another is an alien, one feels strange, one part machine, part human, and one human. The strange one has a shapeshifter power, that's probably why I can't pin down his aura. They took down other humans who were… I suspect robbery."

She tilted her head, and remained silent. "Well, this is interesting. We should go back to that safe haven. We can't hide forever." She slowly got up, and nudged me. I in turn got up, and held her in my arms.

&&&&&

We spent the rest of the time I remained awake planning, plotting, and speculating. We had agreed that it was more likely that the rumors about Earth (or the myriad of other names it had in various cultures that have taken amusement in flying by it) being a hero's planet was more likely now.

I yawned, then looked over at Toiréasa. "I'm going to rest."

She tilted her head, then looked at the representation of the sun's position in the sky on the system screen. "Well… I suppose it is nighttime at home. And I think we've been talking in circles for the last Earth hour." She returned her head to its normal position, then looked towards the food. "I'll have a snack, then sleep myself."

I walked away, heading for the zero g… 'bed'. I usually prefer to feel gravity, but I needed the most energy I could get. And that was in zero g.

Plus, I was getting a blasted headache.


	12. Earth Understanding & Lightning Strikes

A/N:

SeantheImp: The Ni'taini are just basically different colored sparrows. I haven't been explaining them very much because of the fact that the main character wouldn't look twice at them. The A'neaka will be translated in this chapter, so I'm not explaining that species. The other creatures / animals will be better explained, though.

Hotshot45: There's some action in this chapter, but you gotta realize that the main character's been trained for war. That means strike quickly, and with overwhelming force. No drawn out battles... yet, anyway. And yeah, the Titans 'meet' the new guy this chapter.

* * *

Earth Understanding and Lightning Strikes 

I woke up, and slowly maneuvered myself out of the zero G unit. The headache I always had… it was gone. That 'damn pill' had finally finished up, and done a better job than I had hoped. I probed the new memories, and grinned. I could ACTUALLY pose as a human, and probably get away with it, even under pressure.

I walked towards the kitchen. From now on, I'll try to function like a human. I'll need the 'practice', so I don't slip.

&&&&&

Toiréasa looked at me skeptically, then snorted. "Well, we'll eventually run out of food. You sure that thing's right?"

I smiled at her. "It basically takes samples from the populace. I know basically all the standard things that an average human teenager my age would be expected to know, and more. One of those things is about the Teen Titans."

"And…"

"And they're a superhero group, suppressing crime. So long as we don't break the laws of the land, we'll be fine."

"And you know them?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes. We won't have to worry about it."

Toiréasa sighed. "Sounds almost too good to be true, but with you summoners, there's no guessing. Especially the Grand ones… either they're completely crazy, or idealistic…"

I shrugged – usually, it was true. Summoning energies tended to affect sanity. My naka, Tuán, a summoner who I supposedly have about the same energy levels as, went mad due to his power. My classmates expected me to go the same way… I never did. I never called Shadow creatures, or… demons, humans call them. Oh yes, those foul beasts exist…

I looked at Toiréasa, and smiled slightly. "I'm not like my naka in terms of madness. I'm crazy, but you cannot be completely sane, for then you would be considered insane…"

Her eyes narrowed, then she sniffed slowly. "I wasn't insinuating anything. What now? Since you seem to have a handle on Earth relations, it doesn't make sense to sit back and spy, trying to understand."

I took a breath, and said slowly, "I want to help." Toiréasa's eyes narrowed, and I continued, "I want to… lend my powers here. I can't sit around idle, and do nothing."

Toiréasa asked me carefully, "Is it what the Earthlings call 'heroism'? You want to become a…" She trailed off, searching for the word. I nodded before she had to say it. "Yes, to be honest. An old dream. I wanted to end the war… before reality set in, and I grew up about ten cycles in one moment. Here… well, the child in me wants to be one of those heroes. It wants to believe it can do some good."

Toiréasa sighed. "I knew already that this would happen, and I've made my peace with it. You might wish to consult the Wiseman, but you seem determined."

I blinked at her suggestion. The Wiseman, as the being is called, is an immortal creature that exists on several planes of existence that humans and even Ocisishuhyans do not. It has a great store of wisdom, and is quite fond of dispersing advice to us mortal creatures. He is sometimes regarded as a Keeper of True Wisdom, though he has told us time and time again that he is not one, but merely a being that enjoys his purpose in existing.

"Toiréasa, I think that would be wise." I walked to the large room. It had a cleared area that was large enough.

Toiréasa padded after me, then asked curiously, "Don't you need supplies to summon that being?"

I snorted softly, shaking my head. "I have… a divine gift. Blame the A'neaka for it, but I do not need materials to perform my art. All I need is my own personal energy, and summoning hardly even drains that."

She stared at me. "I've seen you skip steps in the summoning process… by Lir… you might be able to turn the war, if you were on the front lines."

I sighed softly. "If only my superiors understood it. Only the man I reported to really understood my gift, everyone above him thought I just had a special spark that would burn out quickly, like the previous Ocisishuhyan with my name..."

"They thought you would go mad, and call infernal beings if you saw the carnage."

I sighed, and nodded. "I snuck onto the front lines anyway, and managed to pull a few victories out of defeats, letting others take the credit. But… he was right to evacuate me. They learned of my existence, and the fact that I was the one causing victories out of absolute slaughter. If I wasn't on a planet they don't care about, I'd be dead." I sighed, and said, "Enough distractions. Let me work."

Toiréasa backed away, into the sheltering arch of the kitchen. I stepped into the cleared area, and set myself, left side leading. I spun the rod around in a grand circle, then planted it into the carpeting of the room. Chanting softly, I touched the razor-sharp part of the staff, cutting open my hand. The trickle of blue blood ran onto the staff, sizzling for a moment before it disappeared.

I curled my finger over the cut-open palm. It began to glimmer slightly, and I raised it upwards. In a very old language, older than the Ocisishuhyan culture itself, I said, "The price has been paid. Some of life's essence to break the barriers of time and space. Wiseman, I wish to learn."

My palm glimmered even more brightly, and I held it downwards. Trickles of light poured from the cut, and flowed on their own, making a circle. The circle shined brightly, and a glowing presence appeared. It blinded me for a moment, then dimmed. I saw the single eye of Wiseman, and sighed, relieved, as my palm stopped stinging.

Wiseman's white eye turned to me, and I could feel a faint essence of amusement. You never could see Wiseman, except for the white eye, the rest of the being was impossible to determine under the cloak. After I took a seat, Wiseman spoke, "Well met, Ka'vaknarai to the A'neaka. It is strange for me to be called to such a location."

I smiled at the shrouded figure. It was rather short (only the size of a human child), but size meant nothing. "I am in exile… for safety reasons. We are loosing the war, you know."

Wiseman's hood nodded slowly. "True. Though I fail to understand the superiors of your superior, in their fear of you. You are one of the few Ocisishuhyan minds that I enjoy speaking with."

I chuckled. Last time, he'd shown up on his own (that was unprecedented), and personally THANKED me for removing the gias from our summonings. So had the A'neaka, but that came later. "Well, you know why I have called."

Wiseman's hood nodded, and I could feel the faint amusement again. "Of course I know. I cannot decide for you, you know that. All I can offer is advice."

I nodded in return. "Of course. If you would advise me?"

Wiseman paused, probably to collect his thoughts. That's the one thing we can determine – Wiseman is male. "I see three paths for you. Hiding, which you have already disposed of. Becoming a lone vigilante… or nearly so." Wiseman looked over at Toiréasa. "You would be welcomed, yet at the same time feared. You would also have to find some way to support yourself; you shall be remaining on this planet for many of its years, if not your natural life, barring a miracle…" He trailed off.

I prompted, "And the third?"

Wiseman's eye locked onto my two eyes. "Joining with either the Justice League, or the Teen Titans. Your martial skills are beyond average, and you are one of the strongest wielders of the Art on this plane of existence. Among them, you would be a variable and useful companion, for your skills allow you to be flexible, yet ridged at the same time."

I added quietly, "And I'm used to working in a small tactical group."

Wiseman nodded quietly. "This universe has many diverse peoples. The Green Lantern corps are peacemakers, and they would be horrified if they were to discover the extermination your people are under. They would send an entire team to try to sort out the matter… if they could. Alas, they cannot… your galaxy is practically in another universe."

I nodded slowly. "But my people can be Sent to other places, like I was. So far, They have yet to show the ability to be able to exterminate what does not exist outside our galaxy."

Wiseman nodded. "And they will not be able to escape the prison of their own making. Their biological systems are so specialized to the world you call 'home' and their own, that they cannot leave it. Their bodies would fail, and they would die most painfully. Your kind, on the other limb, is a rather flexible species. It is a pity the Rationalists are so bent on destroying your kind, I was always fond of your species."

I sighed. "We live on, Wiseman. You, of all beings, should know that."

He snickered. "Indeed. But I must confess, I shall be watching over you, young Tuán. Since you are determined to do something, the ripples of your choice shall make for an interesting watching. Especially since the Justice League is looking for your signature…"

I coughed in shock, then thought about it. It made sense, now. "Oh dear. They think I'm an invading alien, don't they?"

Wiseman's cloak rose in a shrug. "They assume little. They fear at worst you are a scout for invasion. Since you are not, I doubt they will detain you, you have hardly done any wrong. Not to mention several of their leaders are not human…"

I sighed, then bowed slightly. "Any other choice tidbits you would care to toss to this dog?" I smirked slightly.

Wiseman laughed. After his laughter quieted, he said "Only those who try can achieve." His hood looked towards me, and the eye narrowed. His cloak began to smoke, and Wiseman disappeared.

Toiréasa said quietly, "I never knew Wiseman could be so strange. I always thought of him as being dignified."

I shrugged slightly. "He really can't be packed into a box, or whatever the phrase is."

Toiréasa snorted, and looked up at me. "Well, he narrowed things down at least. But why you insist… never mind. You were on the front…"

I nodded quietly. "Now do you blame me?"

She shook her head. "That hell drives some insane. That you still believe in goodness… it is a good sign. I can't fault you. What do you want to do?"

I looked at her, taking a moment to think. If I did a lone vigilante type thing, I would mostly be alone. And… the war had made that option always look bad to me. You died ALONE. Even if you were surrounded by others (some dying), you still died alone. And I did not desire to be dead, or alone.

I looked over at the bi'waga. "Join some existing heroes, if we can. The Teen Titans are a possibility, but first, we will have to talk to that… Justice League."

She sighed. "You'll have to give one heck of a signal for them to find you. Your summoning is one of the quieter Arcanus abilities, after all. A Sending would work, but what would you send?"

I shrugged. "Scratch that, let's just play hero for awhile. We'll eventually run into another hero, and they might help us out with that."

Toiréasa snorted, then sighed. "Well, we'd best do it. If you would…" I picked her up, and held her towards my back.

&&&&&

"Hey mister, care to donate to charity? I've got a sick sister, man."

I frowned silently, watching from a rooftop. Five strong humans collecting charity from this impoverished place… not likely. Robbery, likely.

The elderly man stared at them, then continued to walk along. They surrounded him, and the same male said, "Well, that ain't friendly…"

I jumped off the building, and quietly flew towards them. I knew how it was going to go now. The same guy continued, "Maybe we ought to teach ya how to contribute… gleh!" The rest of his wiseass comment had been cut off by my kick from behind, sending him flying into one of his 'friends'. I dropped in a crouch, then straightened slowly, holding my staff in an offensive pose. I smirked silently at them, then flicked the staff slightly upwards.

Some summoners have an ability called 'quicksummon'. It allows them to summon something (or someone) that they have a tight link with, with only sheer mental concentration, taking only moments (perhaps a second). I actually do not have that gift… but I still can use it to call a few 'friends'. The Speaker of the A'neaka gave me a draught of something to drink. Ever since, I've been able to call A'neaka species to myself, from the lowliest to the upper echelons, the great species. All of them. To them, I have become Ka'vaknarai… roughly translated, 'dragon-speaker' for them in the ranks of my people. But the title is quite serious for them…

I concentrated on one old friend that I'd regularly spoken with. He was an ancient A'neaka, wise, but with a wicked sense of humor… and massive, even for his kind.

With ethereal flashes of lightning, I jumped back several feet. The form took shape from the lighting – sparkling jaw, forelegs with rather small claws, but still lethal, hind legs capable of supporting the bulk of the entire body… and of course, the wings that were broader than the street.

He turned his head towards me, then the five humans (and elderly one). Hissing quietly, his breath shot out beams of energy, striking the five men surrounding the elderly one. He chuckled quietly, then cupped his wings, taking flight upwards.

A'neaka… whatcha going to do? I walked over slowly to the elderly human, then said quietly, "they did not harm you, did they?"

He looked at me, then slowly shook his head, walking away at a fast walk / stumble. I watched him go, then quietly shook my head. I was still dressed in my 'work outfit', as I liked to call it. It wasn't that different… but maybe it was the wings.

_Does it really matter? We're out to get attention like this. The more different you are, the better._

I nodded quietly, and looked up towards where he had flown off. Knowing him, he probably felt something. I spread my wings, started running, and jumped into the air, winging after him.

&&&&&

I stopped. I could see him hovering over a site. He turned to me, then pointed his head downwards.

A human in a… strange outfit was firing bursts of light. "I shall be taking my leave now…" He slung a bag over his shoulder, turning.

I frowned, and nodded to him. We'd done a combat maneuver before, and a signaled for the same trick on this one. Except I'd play decoy.

I dropped down, landing quietly. I must have caught his attention, because he turned towards me. I studied him for a moment, then chuckled. "Going somewhere?" I twirled my staff, holding it like a blade, aimed at his throat.

He stared at me for a moment, then shot a ball of light. I frowned, and held the staff in front of me at an angle, deflecting the blast. The staff shook, reverberating from the blast. I smirked at him, then said quietly, "Kell."

Before the strange human could react, a blast of lighting struck him from above. He convulsed, and fell over. Kell (the Shock… Dragon… well, that's the best translation I can manage into human) slowly came downwards. I looked over at the building he had been targeting, and shook my head quietly. A bank, and money was falling out of the bag. Humans inside were looking on quietly.

Sighing, I struggled to check him for vital signs of this strange being. I found a pulse, but it was weak. I turned to Kell, then said gently, "He's alive, but barely. Nice shot."

His jaws lifted in a draconic grin, and he folded his wings to his side, looking contented. "Well, this is a strange place, Ka'vaknarai. Why are you not on the front lines?"

I sighed, and turned my attention away. "I've… been sent to safety, old friend." I walked to the bank, and pushed the doors open. I said in a carrying voice, "You will need to summon medical services, but he is not going to awaken for some time."

A man in a blue uniform narrowed his eyes at me, then spat, "and what about your scaly friend?"

I smiled slightly. "We're leaving." I turned, letting the doors fall shut behind me. I nodded to Kell, and he spread his wings, bounding upwards with a single stroke of his massive wings. I sprinted in the direction he flew off towards, jumping into the air, following.

&&&&&

&&&&&

A blue and silver car raced to the scene a mere twenty seconds after the two left. A human eye widened at the sight of Dr. Light collapsed, as the driver parked the vehicle.

The other Titans arrived at the same time, and they stood together, studying him. Robin said quietly, "He was electrocuted. Cyborg?"

Cyborg checked his lifesigns with his scanner, then shrugged. "He'll live. Electricity didn't even burn his skin, just knocked him out really hard."

A witness from the bank walked up to them, then said in a tired voice, "You're a bit late. Some weirdo with wings and a dragon dealt with this… scum."

Beast Boy said in a shocked voice, "Did you say dragon?"

The middle-aged man nodded. "Yea. Big thing, took up the whole street with its wings. The… other guy looked kinda like Hawk Girl, except with blue wings, and a staff. And no mask."

Beast Boy had a confused look on his face. "I thought dragons breathed fire and ate people!"

Raven frowned at him. "Some do. But it looks like whoever he was, he's able to control one." She paused, then continued in a wry tone, "Why don't we ask him, he's watching anyway." She looked up, and a winged figure was easily seen standing atop the very bank they were standing in front of. A cloak was hanging over him, hiding his face, but the wings still stood out. He turned, and walked away from the ledge. Starfire gasped, and jumped into the air.

Cyborg called out, "Star, you see 'em?"

She peered about, then shook her head. "No! He has… vanished."

Robin looked over to Raven. She shut her eyes for a few moments, then sighed, lowering her hood slowly. "I cannot sense his presence. It disappeared… almost into thin air."

A single blue feather drifted from the roof, and landed on the still form. Robin picked it up, then pocketed it for later.

&&&&&

A figure appeared in the city park, shedding a cloak. Strangely, he hadn't been seen before he took off the cloak. He reversed it (somehow, his wings always slipped through the cloak, except for when he needed it for him to be invisible), and then walked towards a tree in the middle of the park.

Problem was; he wasn't going to be the first one there.

* * *

Sandstone: Wow, was that a cliffhanger? 

FoS: I don't think so. A bit weak for a cliffie. Who's there, Slade? Bah, you hate him.

Sandstone: With a passion, because he's the most overblown and grandose villian I have ever seen. Well, besides the 'binder' series, which made me want to puke. But still...

FoS: Crap, it is Slade, isn't it?

Sandstone: (Sing-songingly) I'll never tell... until next chapter. Bwahaha!

Stupid1058: (Facepalms) That's my line!


	13. Stop

Hotshot45: I think your guesses are going to go flying out the window, sadly, because Slade isn't involved in this chapter.

seantheimp: No Slade involved. But he kicks ass... or should I say IT kicks ass (it'll make sense during the chapter).

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content related to rape. If said subject is a disagreeable subject, I, the author, appologize, but would like to point out that rape happens in real life. Sadly, there isn't always a hero to save the damsel... or the reverse, in some cases.

That being said, I'm sorry about the lack of updates. Things have been really hectic around here, and midterms are soon. So updates will be sporatic at best, until I get some free time again.

* * *

Stop: 

I scowled. A human woman and man were at the same tree I was using as a rift area to anchor my mobile dwelling. But… besides the annoyance, something was wrong. She was crying, and screaming "Please… no… stop… no… no… god…"

The woman looked over at me, horrified. "Help!"

I spat, and growled. Rape. Even my people… even when our women can call beings from other worlds… it happens. It's a problem when you have a gender. Sometimes, it's males that get raped… but that's a rare species that has that problem.

I growled, and concentrated. I was annoyed… the best Earth word would be 'Pissed off'. I did a very stupid thing right then and there. I joined my form with a being that I half summoned. She happened to be an Ocisishuhyan like me, and had a bi'waga partner… but still, it was considered stupid.

After all… she's dead. I'm not.

I stepped forward, and said in a voice that wasn't my own, "Male. Get off her. Now."

The man's head turned, still in the process of raping her. I held up my staff… only it wasn't a staff anymore. It was a blade – the hilt was solid blue Oegara, and the blade itself was composed of the tough metal as well. It was about as long as the human was tall, I supposed. It didn't matter.

The man said, "Fuck off!"

The woman, pinned to the tree, whimpered. I scowled, and stepped forward. "You will release her now."

He turned again, pulling himself out of her. I guess he finally looked for real, because I knew I looked different. I felt different. I lowered my stance, holding the sword in a two-handed grip, the blade low to the ground. "Care to die?"

He reached for a weapon, and pointed it at me. "Freak!" He pulled the trigger, and the woman screamed, fell backwards, and started to crawl away from her attacker.

I twisted the blade, and caught the projectile on the flat side of the weapon. The weapon vibrated in my grip, and the projectile stopped. I caught it with one hand, and shook my head. "Primitive, but I guess it works." Strange… I… have two voices talking at the same time. A female one, and my own voice, mixing… odd.

He backed up into the tree, and fired twice more. I caught the two shots with the flat of the blade, swatted the weapon out of his hands, and knocked him out with the flat of the blade with the reverse strike. He slumped, then collapsed.

I looked away from him, to the human woman. She was trembling, backed up against a tree. Her clothes were ripped, torn, and unusable, her blouse handing sadly off to one side, her… bra removed. "Don't… don't hurt me."

I closed my eyes, and quietly spoke to the warrior-hero that had joined with my body. She agreed, but first…

I stepped forward, and placed the sword in a sheath that had appeared by my side. "I shall not harm you." On an impulse of understanding, I spread my wings behind me, so that they expanded, haloing my form.

She gasped. I said quietly in the dual tone, "I could not let such a foul deed occur without that… scum… being punished for his actions." I walked right up to her, and curled my wings forward, surrounding her in the feathered wings that were lighter blue… a mix of pure white and sapphire.

She trembled, then threw herself at me, sobbing. "I… trusted him… he… raped…" One thing that happens when you combine another's form with yours... if you are of opposite genders, then you become practically genderless. Those who are in distress see whichever gender they trust the most not to harm them, though my origional male features were still existent... from the way she acted, she believed me to be female.

I stroked her hair in a brotherly manner with one hand, the other wrapped gently around her torso.

She continued to cry for five minutes, then stirred, looking up at my face. I met her gaze without any worry. She sobbed, then hugged herself into a fetal position. I sighed softly, and concentrated for a moment.

Cloth landed in front of her. A rather plain shirt, bra, and a pair of… pants. All of them were white. I said softly, "Please child, get dressed."

She opened her eyes, and wonderingly slipped on. I looked over at the human male, scowled, and turned back to her. She had already put on the jeans, and was slipping on the bra.

Once the shirt was on, she said hesitantly, "we should… go to the police." She looked over at the male, and shuddered. "Can… can you…"

I walked over to him, and shouldered him easily. "I will carry this waste of flesh." I nodded to her, and said, "Is it far?"

She shook her head, and slowly walked off in a direction. I followed. _This is dumb!_

_Child, he is doing the right thing. And I will not leave until that waste of matter is put into whatever penitentiary this world has._

I nodded, agreeing with the aged woman's 'voice'. The poor human woman led the way. It was dark, so few were on the street. And the few humans that did see us didn't question us.

&&&&&

The woman stepped into the building, and I followed her inside. The man groaned, and I bashed him harshly with one fist, knocking him out again.

She walked up to a woman sitting at a desk, and said shakily, "Excuse me…"

The woman looked up, and said, "yes?"

The one I'd rescued hesitated, and looked back at me. I looked levelly at her, and raised my burden higher on my shoulder. The woman behind the desk leaned over, and her mouth widened in an 'o' shape.

In a gush, she said, "I'd like to report a rape."

The one behind the desk stared at me, then shook herself. "When did this occur?" She reached for a sheet of writing material.

"About twenty minutes ago."

She looked up at me, and then my burden. "I take it the one your friend is carrying is your attacker."

Shakily, the woman nodded.

"Your name?"

"Ashley Williams."

The woman nodded, wrote something, then said softly, "We need to do a rape kit. The sooner, the better…"

Ashley nodded bravely, then looked at me. "Will… you look out for me?"

I said softly, "I will try. When you are ready, return to that tree again. I shall appear to you… within a half hour."

The female behind the desk studied me, then shouted, "Mark!"

A human male poked his head out from behind a door. "Yeah?"

"Help this… guy put the scumbag he's carrying in holding."

The human male looked over at me, his eyes widening as he walked through the doorway. "No way."

The woman snapped, "Stare later. Lock up scumbag now!" The man snapped to attention, and walked stiffly towards a door. I trailed him, silent. He passed past some other humans who looked to be busy with work, and finally a metal-grid doorway, with bars keeping the occupants inside. He opened the door, then gestured wordlessly. I nodded, and slung the human slightly higher on my shoulder, setting him down inside, then stepping out of the… cage.

I could feel the old woman's gratitude, and she vanished from my mind, as did the abnormal strength and sword I had… and most of my energy with her. Instead, I had my summoner's staff again, and a desire to collapse. I turned, looked inside as the door was shut and locked, then turned away, reversing the mikran so that it was right side out, and put it on.

&&&&&

&&&&&

The young officer Mark turned to the winged guy, and said casually, "So, you a…" He blinked. "Where'd he go?"

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I walked (more like staggered, I was drained) out of the building, my duty done. Interestingly, I caught a green bird flying around. I smirked in the direction of the bird, then walked back to the park.

I reached the portal, and the first thing I did was head for the zero-g unit, and collapse into the gravity-free resting station.

&&&&&

"A new vigilante has arrived at our city, baffling the Titans with his ability to appear and disappear." A sketch of my body was shown, and I chuckled softly. Looked sorta like me. Toiréasa sighed, eating (as usual).

The reporter continued, "This sketch is not in error, he possesses wings. It is unknown if he is Thanagarian. After foiling a bank robbery by Dr. Light, he disappeared. But that does not end our story. We go now to Mike Jeocowski, who has more."

The scene shifted aside, and a human male holding a mike said, "This new vigilante arrived in the city park at about midnight. A woman, at this time unknown, was being raped at this spot." The view widened, and it showed the tree I'd used as an anchor for the mobile dwelling. "The vigilante knocked out her attacker, and proceeded to carry him, and the victim, to a police station on foot."

The screen blackened for a moment, then a dark colored human appeared, saying "I saw this guy… he was trailing a woman who looked like she'd been through hell. He had a five foot six guy slung over his shoulder like nothing, and she seemed to be leading the way… he kinda looked like a guardian angel."

The screen blackened again, and several other people said similar things. The word was re-stated every time - that I looked, or was acting like, a guardian angel.

Then the man (Mike) returned, and continued, "The police made no comment, and the Titans refused to comment on either situation. The woman's attacker is being held by police. Back to you."

The woman commented, "The Justice League has expressed that they are 'interested' in this newcomer, and we expect to here more of this guardian angel soon."

I flicked off the receiver, then turned to Toiréasa. "We got our attention."

* * *

A/N: Little clarification about the 'combining another with oneself' thing. It's basically a fusion of a summon and another thing (it could be Tuán, another summon, or possibly even others...) Tuán will explain this latter to the Titans, but I saw fit to just explain it now. The specific thing mentioned is that basically, Tuán becomes whichever gender the person in distress trusts more to save them. It only happens if he joins his body with a female's, otherwise he'd remain definitely male.  



	14. Meetings

Dairokkan: Actually, Tuan's story... well, his past namesake's story... part of it, up to his death, has already been made.

Kyre-JKM-Storm Dragon: The major villian? The Rationalists, as well as the Titan's foes. Slade will eventually have a grand role in it all... later. You've got to realize that I'm drawing a lot of inspiration from Post's works.

seantheimp: No, no mentor. She's not related... well, not like that, or family... it'll be better explained by Tuan when he summons her, and explains what she actually is.

Hotshot45: Done... though I took my damn time doing it.

* * *

Meetings:

Ashley walked hesitantly to the tree where he'd rescued her. She really didn't want to GO back here, but… she wanted to thank him. But it was creepy, going there at sunset.

The woman beside her was an officer. After they'd asked her if they could get him to re-appear, she'd told them what he'd told her, and… well, the officer came along. She was remarkably silent…

She reached the tree, and shuddered, shivering. Her memories… she really hated this place now. It was like the love she'd had for this place had been shattered.

Slowly, hesitantly, she produced a small novel from her purse, and said hesitantly, "S…he said half an hour, at most."

The silent officer nodded, standing, scanning the forest.

&&&&&&

A tree branch snapped, and Ashley looked up quickly. A blue feather floated downward.

Standing on a durable-looking branch, a winged figure looked down towards her. He had black pants on, and a blue shirt with a… emblem on the front. A diamond, in the mid-process of shattering. He locked cool grey eyes with her, then smiled slightly. "Hello again. I'm sorry to have… dragged you to this place of bad memories…"

Ashley nodded slowly. "It's alright… but I thought you were a girl…"

The winged alien smiled faintly, almost gently. "No… it was just something an old wise woman helped me with. You don't trust men much anymore, do you?"

Ashley nodded, her eyes widening. If it had been a guy, she probably would have… slapped him and run, or something. Now, she at least knew that he had good enough intentions… though she didn't want anything to do with men anymore.

The officer said, "Would you come down? I'd like to ask you a few questions."

He nodded, sending his blue hair swaying. He stepped forward, then jumped down, spreading his wings partially, landing softly. He straightened slowly, then held out his hand, a metal staff with a rising phoenix design on the top appearing in his outstretched hand. He curled his fingers around it, then held it by his side. "Go ahead, I've got little to hide."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Name?"

"Tuán."

The woman sighed. "Sounds Irish… not your superhero name?"

He laughed softly. "No, that's my name."

The woman snorted. "Takes all kinds, I guess. Where are you from?"

He looked skyward. "Far away. Galaxies and galaxies away."

The officer froze. "You're an alien?"

He shrugged, then nodded. "I really can't hide that, can I?" He looked at the blue wings at his back, rubbing a pinion absently. "Am I in trouble for that?"

Ashley remained silent, staring at him, mouthing in shock. She'd thought he was an angel.

The officer sighed. "We'll deal with that later. You witnessed how much of the rape?"

His grey eyes narrowed to mere slits. "Not much. I saw the beast pinning her to a tree, her begging him to stop, screaming."

She looked over at Ashley, who nodded slowly, not liking remembering the past few days. "Did you hear her shout no?"

He nodded slowly. "Repeatedly." He then looked at her, and sighed. "My apologies that I wasn't there earlier."

The female officer said, "You were the one at the bank, weren't you? The one with a dragon?"

He nodded. "That was me. The… dragon, as you call him, was an ally of mine."

The officer nodded, then said "We need you to sign a statement… and testify in court."

He nodded slowly. "I understand. Treat me as a normal human… I've studied your culture rather extensively."

The officer laughed shortly. "I can tell. You don't speak like the Titan's flying redhead. How can we contact you?"

He pointed to the tree. "I'll be here. It might take some time for me to show up…"

The officer sighed again. "It's better than Bats, but still… mind coming to the station?"

He nodded. Ashley tentatively gave him a nod, and he gave her a soft gaze, one that almost seemed to say silently, "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier."

&&&&&

&&&&&

Cyborg blinked at the message. "Huh?"

"Cy, what's up?"

Cyborg turned to Beast Boy, putting down the control. "BB, the police have the guardian angel at the station, sans dragon."

Beast Boy blinked, abandoning their game by pausing it. "Dude, is he under arrest?"

"Na, they're just questioning him about a rape he dealt with. It was on TV, BB."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "And I'd watch the boring news because…"

Cyborg rubbed his eyes. He activated his communication system, and said, "Robin, you read me?"

Robin's image appeared on his arm's screen, and said, "What's up?"

"Our little winged friend is at the station near the park, answering questions."

Robin nodded, and said, "I'm on it."

Raven's voice cut in, saying, "I'm going too."

Cyborg started to comment, then remained silent. He didn't want to argue with her.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I finished my retelling of what had happened, and relaxed onto the stool they'd provided me. My wings _Hey! I'm USEFUL like this…_ I mentally amended, make it difficult sometimes, but are quite useful. I reached back, and ran a finger across the feathers, settling them. It was starting to feel natural, actually. We remained fused together a lot of the time, so that sped up the adaptation process. I blinked, then asked, "Anything else?"

The man sighed. "We gotta ask, for when the League finds out about this… where are you from, kid?"

I shrugged. "I'd prefer not to say, it's going to die soon." I pulled my face into a long expression.

The man remained quiet, then said softly, "That's all we need for now." He sighed, then asked, "You don't have to answer, but… why are you here? Are you a…"

I sighed. "Refugee. My people are in a war, I'm considered too young to fight."

The man snorted, but I continued, "Despite the fact that I'm about twenty-six Earth years old… maybe twenty eight, I'm none to sure of the conversions."

The officer of the law skeptically looked me over. "Twenty-seven, huh? You look a lot younger."

"My people have a lot longer lifespan. I'm about 14 years old in my people's standards."

He remained silent, and then the door opened. I was greeted by a familiar sight - Robin and Raven, of the Teen Titans. I'd used the spare time I'd gained to study them intensely, using the 'internet' as they called it, to look up info. The reasonable info I moderately believed, even. "Oh, you two again. Hello."

Robin's masked eyes narrowed. Raven commented dryly, "not going to disappear this time?"

I shook my head. "Nope. No mikran, no 'disappearances'." I shrugged helplessly, lightly fingering my staff.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "A mikran? Aren't those illegal on most civilized planets?"

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, sure. But I usually don't go to civilized planets with one."

That started the grilling, the cop remaining.

&&&&&

Robin sighed softly. "So you were sent here like that?"

I shrugged. "I suspect so. A sending can cause a being or object to travel immense distances over mere nanoseconds. But since I was unconscious at the time, I cannot remember what method was used."

Raven quietly voiced, "Your world is a great distance from here, yet you seem… almost human. If you're an alien, then why aren't you like Starfire?"

I shrugged helplessly. Time to blow a trade secret… "First off, you're an alien yourself… secondly, I used a technological device to aid me in my efforts. It's beyond my scope of understanding, but it basically makes me seem like I was raised by the culture I am within."

Raven stared at me. "How could you tell? Aura?"

I nodded. "A good summoner… hell, even a decent one has to be able to see auras." I smiled faintly (it was more of a smirk of self-appreciation, but whatever), and shrugged. "I'm good, so I have to be able to determine characteristics of auras… which include where you're from… or what species." She gave me a significant glare, and I fell silent.

Robin asked suspiciously, "And information on us…"

I smiled softly. "It's a memory-reader… sort of. It just skims for common knowledge, like language, traditions, famous individuals known by all… you get the idea. The internet you people have also helped."

Robin stared at me. I met his gaze, and blinked once, fluttering a wing over my shoulder. Eventually, he said, "Where are you crashing at?"

I smiled. "You wouldn't believe me."

Raven droned, "You'd be surprised what we can believe."

I smiled. Their poison… "A pocket dimension that's rigged to be a dwelling for myself when I'm away from home. From which, I scanned your radio-waves, and accessed the internet to learn more."

Raven arched a single eyebrow, and I shrugged. "Standard issue, for military summoners who are deemed useful. I was a great symbol for the military… so I got one. Well… that and saving the sixth brigade because I snuck out." I chuckled, remembering. "Command was ready to take a hammer to my skull for that… except for the fact that I saved that unit, and forced a retreat for the Rationalists."

Robin studied me silently, then offered slowly, "Want to try Titans Tower? We'd like to know a bit more about the Guardian Angel…"

I snorted, but nodded my head. "Sure." I looked upward, and smiled. "First, let's get out of here." _Watch for the hidden dagger._

_I'm not worried… too much. But I'll be on guard._

&&&&&

I looked skyward, and sighed. "Wiseman was right."

Robin said, "Huh?"

I turned to him, and shrugged. "You really don't want to know. Just… an old friend." Before he could say anything else, I dashed off, then jumped into the air, gaining altitude slowly in the dead air.

Raven floated upwards, 'flying' (more like levitating) next to me. "Ocisishuhya. You're from there, aren't you?"

I'd never said where I was from to them. I nodded slowly. "Yes, I am."

She said in a gentle tone, "How is the war going?"

I stared at her. "Would I be a refugee if we were winning? The Rationalists are destroying us, one by one. We lost the capital city, and several of our large cities. We've lost, and even the most optimistic know it."

I forced my wings to pump harder, moving faster. Raven fell behind for a moment, then caught up, but remained mercifully silent.

* * *

A/N: The more reviews I recieve, the more motivated I am to update. Just letting you know. No pressure to press that 'review' button or something... nope. 


	15. Titan's Tower

Dairokkan: Eventually, every empire falls. Taken from within or from outsiders. Rome fell. Greece fell. Egypt fell. Great empires die, Tuan's home planet happens to produce beings who could disrupt tech just by existing. Say that this effect applied to earth tech. How long do you think someone (or a nation like that, that caused the entire world to loose technology) would live?

Kyre-JKM-Storm Dragon: Heh. So it is written, so it is done... or whatever the phrase is, I forget. One week (close enough) isn't that bad of an update rate, is it? Though I won't manage that feat often...

Chigy: The ball is out of my hands on Celadon Flight. The person who created Trevor requested that he create the chapter. Tentitive date for finishing that chapter is late november. Me, it would just be updated when I had inspiration, but apparently Trevor's creator doesn't work like I do, late at night with inspiration and flying fingers. But I'm wierd.

JNgirl: I like Tourisa myself, her personality is just like an aunt of mine. She doesn't get a lot of lines, but I still love her anyway. Plus, she can act like the bunny in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Who wouldn't love something like that?

Hotshot45: Eventually, yes. But I happen to suck at drawn-out combat, so it will take time for that to happen, I need to figure out a way so that it doesn't occur with no reason to back it. And sparring with Robin wouldn't count, that has to be safe...

* * *

Titan's Tower: 

I landed on the roof, Raven landing easily (while I had to jog to a stop - but I'm getting better now…)

She motioned wordlessly towards a door, and I followed her down.

&&&&&

I froze, looking at her. "Kori?"

She looked at me, and smiled widely. "Lugh!" She rushed up, and squeezed me into one of her hugs.

The other Titans asked almost as one, "You two know each other?"

I tapped at her side, and she loosened up enough for me to breathe. I said weakly, "Yup. We met at a library-world. I'd been doing heavy research, and she was there for a school project." She let me go, and I ruffled her hair like she was a younger sibling. "She didn't have a clue about the systems, so I helped her out. I'd been there for a Earth year, there wasn't anything I really didn't know about."

Kori (I guess her name was now Starfire) smiled broadly. "It has been a long time. What have you been doing all this time?"

I held up my left hand, the ring glimmering. She examined it, and her eyes scrunched together. "You became a military summoner? What title?" She didn't use Earth Language, she'd slipped into Universal Common Tongue.

I smiled weakly at her, and said, "Tuán."

She blinked. "Was that not one of your most…" she gasped.

I said in English, "Most powerful summoner echelon, named after one of our most famed summoners… who also was a murderer, and killed himself. I'm only the second Tuán, after the original… Kori, you should know that, I told you about it."

The Titans (excepting Starfire, as her name was now), didn't understand. I turned to them, and said gently, "It's like a power rating. I'm very high up on the scale, maybe at the peak of it."

They blinked, and the green one said, "Ok…"

I smirked.

&&&&&

"So let me get this straight. You're over twenty-eight years old by our standards, but to your people, you're barely a teenager?"

I nodded. Raven said calmly, "Beast Boy, his people are extremely long-lived. They live to over two hundred years easily… some of them have lived for over a thousand years. He's barely fourteen by their standards. Too young to join the military in combat." She stared at me, and I nodded. "Quite right. Even with my power, I could only sneak out to help. My superior was fine with it, but his superiors didn't like it."

Cyborg said, "Dude, you sound like Ed from Full Metal Alchemist."

I shrugged. "I don't know about that, so I'll take your word for it. Anyway, why am I here?"

There was a dead silence. Robin finally said, "We wanted to talk to you, see what you could do."

I shrugged, raising a hand. With only a mental phrase, the mikran materialized in my hand. I wrapped it around myself, inside out, then looked at him, pulling the cloak over my head. "You could have just asked."

Cyborg whistled. "You had that up your sleeve the whole time?"

I snorted. "No, it was in another dimension. I called it with only a mental phrase." I shrugged, and looked out the windows. "And I can call creatures you call dragons with only a word."

There was a brief quiet. Beast Boy was looking at me like I was mad (I could see the reflection), but I remained silent. Finally, he said, "They exist?"

I nodded silently.

Someone whistled quietly.

&&&&&

I sat on the rooftop of the building, thinking. The Titans had been nice enough, and it had been fun to see Kori again. She hadn't really changed, she still was the sweetness and light type I remembered.

With a sigh, I began to sing quietly a song that I'd loved for a long time. It had fallen out of fashion, with the war… everyone had lost faith.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Cyborg paused, and tilted his head. Someone was singing, a rather haunting tune. "E te uni… hotu mevo… kavakanede… todo mevo… hasa fall anede… bete aeda…"

He scratched his head, then shrugged.

&&&&&

&&&&&

I stopped singing the tune, instead quietly humming it, looking out at the sea. To think that now I blended in with the Earthers…

I looked back at the wings on my back, and amended, 'almost'. It was rather amazing, some of the… cards life dealt you.

_Meh, they don't seem that bad. Kinda a kiddie club, but at the same time, they're remarkably mature… a few of them._

I shrugged, and commented dryly, "Raven, mostly. But most dark types are mature."

I heard a chuckle, and I turned, seeing a green face slipping through the door. Beast Boy, I think he was called. "Dude, who're you talking to?"

I smiled faintly, then shrugged. "I don't think you want to know." He paused, then his face twisted. I continued dryly, "I didn't think so."

He remained silent for a short while, and I continued to look outward at the sea. Finally, he broke the silence, asking, "Could you call one of those dragons?"

I slowly turned to look at him. He faltered, but I shrugged. They could meet Kell, the old A'neaka would probably love a chance to match wits with new beings. I raised a hand, concentrating on an area on the roof big enough to support him. Finally, I spoke aloud in Ocisishuhyan, "Kell."

&&&&&

"Dude! He's huge!"

I mildly looked up at Kell, his 'lips' were quivering, showing he was repressing a deep laugh. "Go ahead and laugh Kell, I doubt anyone would mind."

Beast Boy turned to me (I'd slipped into A'neaka's tongue), and said, "Dude, that's creepy when you talk like that. What did you…"

Kell burst out laughing, a deep, somewhat menacing sound. Beast Boy whipped around, and backed up until I was between him and Kell, and asked in a worried tone, "Uh… is he going to eat someone?"

I smiled. "No, he's just laughing. Old… lizard's got a sense of humor that's a bit strange."

Beast Boy gulped, and finally said, "Yeah… I guess."

I smiled faintly. "Alright you old lizard, you had your laugh."

Kell snorted. Normally, an A'neaka would fry you for calling them a lizard, but that's our own private joke. "If I'm a lizard, you're a ni'taini. Though with those wings, it's difficult to tell now…"

Toiréasa hissed, indignant in my mind. _Let me at that lizard, I'm going to bite his scaled neck until it bleeds!_

I burst out laughing.

&&&&&

Beast Boy had gone back inside, and Kell was snoozing on the roof peacefully. Kori had come up, she was sitting silently next to me… all of the Titans had drifted up at one time or another.

Finally, Kori said, breaking the silence, "I have wondered… how are you so able to blend in with the Earth society here?"

I laughed quietly. "Kori, I cheated. I used a shri'ka."

She looked over at me, and her face twisted. "The rumors about such things make them sound dreadful… are they, truly?"

I nodded absently. "You have a headache the whole time, and you'd best pass out after you take one, or you'll be in… hellish pain."

She hugged her knees, wincing.

I smiled slightly, and watched the foreign sky. There weren't many stars, due to 'light pollution' from the city, but there were a few. My own galaxy had many stars, but due to the binary moons and our proximity to the sun, we did not see very many of them during the night-cycle of our planet. Not to mention that since the Rationalists had shown up, and worked to eliminate us, the sky has become filled with smoke.

I said softly, "Kori, I envy you sometimes…"

Kori looked over at me, her eyes bright. "As, so do I. Your wisdom and experience exceed my own." She fell silent, then asked, "Perhaps you wish to remain here?"

I smiled sadly. "I'm not a teenager, by Earth standards, I'm an adult."

Kori smiled slightly at me. "But by your own people's definition, you are still a teenager?"

I nodded slightly, and Kori's smile widened. "Then you are still eligible to be a Teen Titan."

I smiled faintly, and sighed. "Well, you'd best go to sleep Kori, I'm going to be awake all night."

Kori stared at me, then blinked. "Did you rest recently?" I nodded slightly, grinning. She knew about my people, and the fact that our daily cycle is about double that of Earth's. Her planet's cycle was slightly off of Earth's, but nowhere near as bad as my home planet.

She nodded, and floated downstairs.

&&&&&  
&&&&&

The five Titans sat around a circular table. Starfire had been the last to arrive, and Cyborg sealed the room when she entered, soundproofing it.

Robin looked around, and said, "Alright, we know the basics about him. Starfire, anything you can add?"

Starfire looked off into the distance for a moment, then said sadly, "He has changed from before, when I knew him. He used to be… like me, but now he is much… quieter."

Raven added quietly, "His people are at war. With another race of beings… intergalactic murderers who are determined to exterminate his people, because of a unique trait of their species."

Robin stared at her, and she continued, "They generate an aura that disrupts certain technologies. Earth's technology is safe, as are other planets that have a history of magic, but the purely technological planets are utterly disrupted by the presence of even one of his kind."

Starfire nodded, and added onto the thread, "A part of his culture is when they become a summoner, they take a… new name, through a rather difficult test that judges their personal power. His is Tuán."

Beast Boy spoke up, "So? What's it matter?"

Raven gazed at him coolly, and said, "Beast Boy, the last Ocisishuhyan who had the name Tuán was a mass murderer… don't you listen?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "So? Not like he's the same as that other guy!"

Starfire seemed saddened, as she said, "The naming ceremony is indicative of their power… and their likely course of life. Tuán took his life, after killing hundreds."

The three Earth-based Titans exchanged looks, and Cyborg asked the two girls, "How likely is it that he'll go the same way?"

Raven sighed. "Hard to say. I'd need to probe his mind to be sure."

Starfire said sadly, "I believe that he would not do such a thing… but he has changed, and I am not so sure, anymore."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Not good hearing. We'll have to keep an eye on him."

Starfire nodded sadly.

&&&&&

Sitting still atop the roof of the Tower, Tuán watched the sky in a distracted fashion. Kell awoke, yawned, and disappeared, using his free will to return home again, snapping the summoning 'bonds' like they were metaphorical paper chains.

In actuality, they basically were, for the sentient beings of their world.


	16. Nightmare Offer

A/N: Well, since review responses are technically forbidden now, I can't officially respond to any of your reviews in this.  
That being said, thanks for the reviews, and... well, I'm tempted to modify "Thanks for all the Fish" to "Thanks for all the cookies" :)  
There is some fighting in this chapter, actually. As in actual battles, though not very drawn out. Dunno why I felt like I needed to say that, but I did.

* * *

Nightmare offer:

I was inside the tower, in the 'main room', when an alarm went off. Robin raced in, typed in a few commands into a computer system, and turned to the others, who were already there. "It's him. He's back."

Most of the Titans looked disgusted. Robin said in a dark tone, "Slade."

Kori looked over at me, and then said, "Friend, I must ask you to stay here."

I nodded, and she smiled, relieved. "Go deal with the problem. I will not cause chaos, and I am not good with computer systems, so your systems are safe… I will take a nap or something."

The Titans raced off, either running for a lower level, or flying out the windows.

&&&&&

I sat in the main room, resting on the sofa, my legs crossed, Toiréasa still on my back and in my mind. When the Titans were gone, this tower was quiet. Beast Boy and Cyborg made most the noise, true, but this place seemed… dead without their presence here.

The blackened wall panel (a TV, they called it) flickered to life, showing a bronze and black mask, with one eye visible. "The newest arrival… interesting."

I looked at the face, then scowled slightly. "And you are…"

The mask didn't move, but I got a sense of arrogant pride. "You don't need to know my name. I am only here to make an offer."

_Tell him to ruddy make it, and be done with it._ I met the one eye's gaze, and said, "Then make it. I don't have eternity, even if I outlive your kind."

"Join me, and I will provide you with an army. An army to help defeat your people's enemy. You'll be the hero of your people, and all I ask for is your service."

I thought for a second (the mental image of fleeing Rationalists, and dead ones filling my mind before reality hit), then laughed. "Feh. If you think any amount of technology from Earth is worthwhile against the Rationalists, you are a naive fool."

"And if it isn't from Earth?"

I snorted quietly, knowing that it wouldn't help. You can't help those who have given up hope. "We have our own technology… and we have accepted our fate. We knew sooner or later that we would be the targets of elimination by one of the technologically advanced worlds that felt threatened by our abilities. The Arcanus gift we posses is our gift, and our undoing, we all knew it. You have nothing to offer me."

The one eye narrowed, and he said as a last remark, "We shall see." The… TV flicked off, and I sighed, then went back to my half meditative 'nap'.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Beast Boy walked in, saying, "Yeah, but Robin, you need to take it easy, man. So he's back. We'll still kick his butt."

Robin smacked his fist into his other hand. "But Slade wasn't there, just those robot lackeys. Which means he was after something else."

The still form of Tuán (who they had assumed was sleeping sitting up) spoke, saying softly, "And what does this Slade look like?"

The four Titans (Raven had gone to her room) exchanged looks. Beast Boy said, "He's got a split mask. One half is bronze, the other half is black…"

Tuán finished, "And one eye visible. Someone resembling what you described appeared on your communication device, tried to make me an offer to join his side."

The four Titans, especially Starfire, looked worried. Robin said, "And…"

Tuán's eyes flicked open, and he turned to them, his wings making a soft noise as he turned. "I turned him down. No amount of help will save my people, we know our home planet is doomed."

Robin went over to the computer, and began to type furiously, Cyborg joining him. Beast Boy blinked a few times, then said, "Dude…" Starfire rested her hand on his shoulder (Beast Boy's), and shook her head. "Friend, you must not give up hope. Your people will survive."

Tuán nodded, his features reflecting a quiet sadness. "I know that, Kori. But we'll loose our home… and even if we could go back, the Rationalists will destroy it out of sheer spite, because they can't kill all of us."

&&&&&  
&&&&&

The screen, which had been flashing commands, showed the same mask I had seen before. It spoke the exact same words, with mine being repeated as well.

After the recording was over, there was a silence. Cyborg said slowly, "How did he know you were here?"

I shrugged. "I do not know your technologies all that well, so do not ask me."

Cyborg sighed, and pushed Robin away from the terminal. "Damn, looks like someone opened up a hole in our firewall." Cyborg turned to Beast Boy, and said, "And the change was made under Beast Boy's access codes…"

Beast Boy blanched, then said, "I can't play Mega Space Monkeys Online with your stupid security blocking it!"  
Cyborg glared at him. "I put up the security so that way WE DON'T GET HACKED!" Beast Boy blanched, somehow turned tiny against the yelling Cyborg.

I blinked. What in the world was going on?

Cyborg stopped yelling, and Beast Boy slunk away, a cloud of grey over his head. "I'm gonna go sleep."

Cyborg called, "You do that. And mess with my security again, I'm locking you out."

I nudged Kori, and asked, "How did that shrinking effect happen? Or the grey cloud?"

She shrugged. "It is… an Earth thing. Eventually, you get used to it."

&&&&&

I sat on the couch, just thinking, while Cyborg grumbled with the computer system, and Kori fiddled with some food she was making for herself. She called out, "Lugh, where have you been staying before you found us?" She was a lot more practiced with UCT , so she used that whenever she had questions for me that the other Titans wouldn't care about.

I shrugged, and said back, "A pocket dimension. Just for sleeping, and hiding if there's trouble."

She stared at me, wondering if I was joking again I suppose. After I met her gaze, she blinked a few times, and went back to her preparations.

I turned back to my thoughts… and memories.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Robin walked up, and said, "Uh, I'd like to test out your skill in…" He trailed off - Tuán hadn't shown any indication that he'd heard what he had said. Robin tapped his foot for a moment, and said, "Tuán?"

He walked up to him, and poked him. After a few seconds, Tuán opened his eyes, and said confusedly, "Shna'elia?"

Robin arched an eyebrow at him, and the alien shook himself, before switching to plain English, "Huh?"

Robin repeated, "I'd like to test your skills in hand to hand…" His eyes flicked to the staff in the winged alien's hand, and added, "Or staff to staff."

Tuán nodded slowly, and Robin asked curiously, "Did you nod off?"

Silently, he shook his head, and got up. He muttered something that Robin didn't catch, then motioned for the Titan leader to show him the way.

&&&&&

Robin charged forward, his fist flying for my stomach. Rather than dodging, I instead moved my arm in to intercept it at an angle, causing his hand to strike my arm, and continue onward at an angle. Robin caught himself, and re-took his stance. I breathed deeply, then purposefully muttered something that was in fact nonsense, but made the human look worried for a second (well, as far as I could tell, behind the mask).

He rushed me with a sweeping kick, and tripped me up. I rolled on the floor, then scythed my legs out, catching him by surprise, making him tumble as well, as well as receiving a literal slap on the face from an out thrown wing.

Slowly, we both got back to our feet. I'd managed to hold my own against him, but Robin had the advantage over me in both staff fighting, and unarmed combat. But summoners… well, we weren't expected to need a lot of our martial skills. My strength was not actually focused upon fighting skills, but on calling aid into battle.

Robin said, "Alright, that's enough." He took a breath, and grabbed a nearby cloth to wipe of some of the beads of liquid (sweat, I suppose) of his face. "You're not bad. Could use some work, though."

I smiled mirthlessly. "Robin, I was not expected to hold my own in physical combat. I was expected to be a good little boy, and call fierce monsters from the background, and send them into combat." I smiled wickedly, and added, "Not combine some of those 'monsters' with my own form, and rush recklessly into the fray."

Robin's eyemask narrowed. "Fusion?"

I shrugged slightly. "A form of it, yes. It is a very stupid thing to do, but I have gotten away with it a few times. But they have to be similar in body structure, or be a personal friend that I know very well. Otherwise… well, we found out the hard way what happens when one of the two isn't true… it's not a good result."

Robin finished wiping off the sweat, and said, "If it isn't safe, save it for a last resort. We don't need dead heroes."

I nodded, and wearily leaned upon a wall with my right shoulder, closing my eyes. "I understand. There are a few I know are safe, but I'll save those few for a surprise attack or emergencies. Because after I use it, and then de-fuse, almost all of my energy will be drained."

I opened my eye enough to catch Robin looking thoughtful, before he nodded. He gave me a slight smirk however, saying, "You're not in the Titans yet, you know."

I laughed softly in response. "Feel free to keep on testing. Kra'da… probe my mind if you want, there's nothing worth wasting your time about." I smoothed a stray feather, then started walking back the way I came. Robin called, "You need a shower?"

I looked back towards him, then at myself. I shook my head slowly. "I don't sweat. Not like you humans. My kind… we deal with excess heat through other methods." I then pointed to a little corner of the room, where there were small blue flames dancing in the air. Robin didn't seem to have noticed them before, because he looked from them, then to me. "That's your sweat?"

I shrugged slightly. "It's extruded heat, in the form of weak flame elementals. Keeps my core temperature low. And in battles, those things serve as useful pests, because even the least gifted automatically does that with their excess body heat… they'll die on their own in about…" The first one flickered, then faded, and I trailed off, as another one became less bright. Robin carefully asked, "They won't damage anything, will they?"

I shook my head in response, and he walked away, the cloth hanging from his shoulder.

I walked into the hallways, and passed by a blue-cloaked silent figure of Raven. I caught a flash of purple eyes gazing at me for a moment, then the eyes looked elsewhere.

She didn't trust me, I could tell that much.

&&&&&

The alarm went off again, and Robin rushed in, along with Kori and Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy were grumbling about the game they had been playing (I'd been watching from a distant seat).

The screen switched to a mass of robots in a cube-filled area, with obvious metal supports for the roof, and then a maplike image appeared on the side, with an emblem on it.

Robin smacked one gloved hand into another (humans… sheesh), and said darkly, "He's at it again."

Kori looked over towards me, and said timidly, "Robin… Tuán should come with us. The last time we left him…"

Robin turned towards her, as she trailed off. But the cloaked Raven gave me a suspicious gaze, not saying a word as Robin quickly thought. Finally, he (Robin) said, "Alright." He pulled an object from somewhere, and tossed it to me. It had a T emblem on it, and was circular. "Keep this on you at all times, and don't do anything reckless."

I nodded, and Robin said to his team, "Let's go."

Kori gave me a small smile, as she raced out a window, easily hovering in the air. I eyed it, then shrugged, jumping out and following her. Joys of having bi'waga wings are that they are not all they appear to be, the bi'waga, when transformed, are (I believe the word is 'magical') enough to allow for increased flight speed when logically I could not travel very fast.

I flew silently behind Kori (Starfire, now), before asking, "Should I call for some help?"

She gave me a questioning gaze, before nodding, and continuing her headlong flight towards somewhere. I was merely following her, I did not know where to go anyway.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Robin and Cyborg arrived just as their three fliers arrived. Robin called, "Titans, whatever Slade's after, don't let him get it!"

A large truck rushed out from the warehouse, only to be stopped by Raven's telekinetic powers. Cyborg threw open the door, and smashed in the robot driver's head.

Robin charged into the warehouse, followed by the other Titans. Tuán, on the other hand, raised his staff from his perch on a nearby building, a ball of electrical energy beginning to dance upon the rising image of a phoenix-like emblem.

&&&&&

Robin shouted desperately (there was almost no end to the robots), "Starfire? Where's Tuán?"  
Starfire shouted back as she threw starbolt after starbolt at the robot army, "He said he would be calling for aid!"

The room rumbled, and suddenly a small army of lizards 'raced' in, jumping onto some of Slade's robots. The things looked at them in befuddlement, while the lizards glowed once they settled on the chest of one. The strange part was that they resembled geckos, except for the odd silver coloring, though from the way they glowed, they definitely were doing something.

Then the robots started to collapse, and Cyborg said in shock, "Energy-sucking lizards?"

Tuán jogged in, and struck down one that was shooting some of the 'lizards' with a laser-gun. He said by way of apology, "Sorry I'm late; I believed that they would be able to help." He dove into a mass of robots, as did the other Titans. Robin produced a few explosive disks, and flung them at a truck that was starting up. They blinked almost harmlessly for a few seconds, then exploded.

&&&&&

I struck one robot with a strong staff blow, completely knocking off the head of the thing. Something struck me from behind, and I threw out my wings, knocking it off. I spun in a circle, knocking back more robots with 'bitchslaps' of a wing (which also hurt, but I ignored the pain), then raced forward again, tripping one before I smashed the sharp part of the staff into the core of the thing, then jumped away as it exploded, damaging two of it's fellows. Slowly, the others and myself were pushing them back, the army of 'lizards' as Cyborg called them (they were energy parasites) weakening the army of robots, even when they fought back to destroy their attackers (and I kept on feeling summoning bonds being broken, so they were 'dying').

The robots gathered into a group, then pulled something out, and smashed them into the ground. A thick stream of something that made me… cough issued from them, and I was forced to take a knee from 'coughing'.

&&&&&

&&&&&

As the smoke cleared, Robin smashed his fist into a wall, growling.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, peered at the small lizard-army that remained, and seemed to be surprised that there weren't lizard corpses everywhere. "Dude, what happened to the ones who got hit… and what are these things?"

Tuán pointed his staff at the gathering, and their 'solid' forms flickered, then faded away. He said softly, "Returned back to 'home' with no harm done. They are energy-parasites that we use often for hit and runs against the Rationalists, for they 'eat' a large amount of electrical energy."

Starfire walked over to her old friend, and smiled at him. He gave her a return half-grin, then looked away. "What were they after?"

Cyborg began to scan the crates and boxes, then scratched his head. "These things are just full of packing peanuts. Dunno what Slade wanted with this stuff."

Robin growled, "A trick! Cyborg, any reports?"

Cyborg blinked his human eye, then shrugged. "Slade tried to reach our little friend here…" He reached over, and rested one hand on Tuán's shoulder, even though the 'little' friend was close to his own height, "But he didn't get through."

Robin flipped open the communicator, and Slade's image appeared on it. "Have you… what is this?" Slade's voice became slightly irritated, then somewhat different. "Interesting… sheltering a fugitive now, Titans? So much for your vaunted honor."

The transmission cut off, and Robin looked questioningly over at Tuán. The summoner looked almost as confused as Starfire did. "Fugitive? Only the Rationalists would want a piece of my hide, I haven't pissed off anyone else…" He trailed off, and walked around a bit, apparently thinking. Raven crossed her arms, watching him with a glimmer of distrust in her eye.

&&&&&

&&&&&

I muttered quietly as I walked, "Fugitive, fugitive… who did I piss off…" I sighed helplessly, then blinked. Wait… those people who were looking for me… "Uhm, what is the Justice League?"

That question earned a gasp (Beast Boy), and his question of, "Dude, how can you… oh, wait, you're an alien."

I smiled mirthlessly at him, and continued, "Apparently… when I arrived here, they were looking for me for some reason. I have no clue as to why."

Kori sighed. "The earth has been targeted for invasion by several hostile alien groups, Lugh. The Justice League makes sure that those of us who are not from this planet are not hostile."

I sighed softly, and muttered, "That explains why I was Sent… less physical means of transport…"

Cyborg asked, "Huh? Sent? That some kind teleportation?"

I nodded slightly in response. "Yes… and no. It is a mixture of summoning and dismissal, that sends something or someone to anywhere within the universe."

Raven looked closely at me, then her eyes narrowed. "How far is your home system?"

I looked over to Kori, who was smiling slightly. She said lightly, "Across the event horizon of the… Big Bang, as you Terrans call it…" I gave her a rather quiet stare, and she flushed, then corrected, "Almost so, anyway."

Cyborg whistled. "That's some trick. It's all in one moment, or does it take years?"

I answered softly, "Instantaneous. It connects to another realm where distance and location in this universe doesn't matter, just that the energy needed is in enough supply."

Cyborg scratched his head, then chuckled. "Whatever you say, I don't really know a lot about magic."

Robin shook his head, and said, "We're getting distracted again… let's get back to the tower, and call the League. Tuán, you're going to have to talk to them yourself, and explain what you are doing here."

I gave him a confused look, then reluctantly nodded in acceptance. I followed the other Titans outside, before slowly following Kori in the air, a more leisurely flight than the trip to the building. I'd have to trust them on this.

&&&&&

I set down at the base of the massive structure, as the two land vehicles pulled into it. Robin walked out from the opening, followed by Cyborg, then pushed the doors open, motioning me to follow him as he made for the… escalator… no, elevator.

The doors shut, and Cyborg was leaning slightly against the door, saying lightly, "Dude, relax. The League won't lock you up for being a refugee, all they want to do is make sure you're not out to invade the planet."

I snorted quietly at that, shaking my head. "Moronic, if you ask me. There are plenty of unoccupied planetary systems, so why bother taking over this world? It's not that advanced… no offense intended."

Robin laughed softly at Cyborg's reaction, and said, "None taken, we know that we're not advanced as some."

I shrugged in response, saying, "Neither is my race, by all definitions. We've never developed space-flight capacities, it never seemed needed with our abilities… and it's cost us."

Cyborg rested his massive hand on my shoulder, and I gave him in response a weak smile in return. He took it off, and sighed, as the doors opened.

&&&&&

The screen flickered, then the human's face appeared on the screen. "Come again? Robin, I don't think I heard you properly."

I sighed, seated next to Robin, carefully keeping my back off of the furniture, which would be painful if I leaned back against it. I reached up, and tapped Robin in the back, causing him to turn, his lips pressed together. I turned to the screen, and said "I believe that you were looking for me. My means of arriving here was an energy-based Sending… a teleport that causes resonations within very sensitive pieces of technology. And I have it on good authority from an otherworld being of knowledge that you ARE looking for me still…"

The screen flashed, and a new face appeared. It was a more regal face, a bit hardened from years of experience. "If you are here as a refugee, like you claim, then why did you hide from us…" His eyes flicked to something off the screen, and then he continued, "Tuán?"

I sighed. "I have been involved in a war. I am… paranoid. I did not know anything about your culture besides the fact that the side-effects of summoning beings to this world would not affect your technology any, and that you had a bunch of heroes." I paused, then added wryly, "I thought they were out to capture me, and cut me open to examine my innards." Several other planets had a fondness for that, actually. Which explained why they were still playing with stones, rather than traveling among the stars, even if their systems were among space 'highways'.

The face twisted, then smiled slightly. "There's little chance of that happening. But we're going to send someone down, to talk to you… there already is a telepath there, correct Robin?"

Robin nodded, saying quietly, "Raven can tell if someone's lying to her, maybe a bit more… if she's working at it."

The regal face nodded, saying, "That'll be enough." The display device turned off, and Beast Boy, who had been silently watching the whole time, exclaimed, "Robin, you know Superman!"

Robin rubbed the back of his head, while I was slightly confused, until I sorted through the 'memories' again. Superman was an alien like I was… very powerful hero, well known all over Earth. "So this Superman is like some sort of Earth celebrity hero?"

Robin snorted softly. "Sort of. Did you learn about him?"  
I gave him a weak grin as a way of response, as well as "Uh… a small portion, yes."


	17. Newest Arrival's Premier

A/N: I've hit a roadblock, so far as this story is concerned. I will still update, but for awhile, updates are going to be few and far inbetween. Fair warning.

Newest Arrival's Premier:

------

I yawned, and said tiredly, "Robin, I'm going to need some sleep soon. Is this representative going to arrive soon?"

Robin turned from his game, his 'car' crashing into the wall. "It's the middle of the day. You're going to sleep?"

I yawned again in response, then said, "I'm used to my own planet's time. Two earth days equals one full day of my own. So I remain awake for one full Earth day, and then some. I took a nap during the night, but I'm still tired."

Cyborg laughed (something about kicking Robin's latest record's butt), then turned. "We've put together a room for you for now. Unless you want to go crash at that… whatever it is."

I shook my head slowly. "I won't be able to receive a signal for your communication devices. It's too weak."

Cyborg's mouth started to open, then he closed it, looking thoughtful. Robin nodded slightly, then said, "Beast Boy, show him where it is."

Beast Boy (who had been sitting with them) groaned, "But I'm up next!"

Robin gave him a slight smirk. "I got distracted, so we're having one more race. Deal with it, and show him to his room."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Robin, then said halfheartedly, "Follow me, it's not that far."

&&&&&

Beast Boy opened a door, and said, "You can crash here for now." He turned, and started running back to the main room, probably to pester the others into letting him play.

I yawned again, and stretched out on the bed. The material was soft enough that I could sleep on my stomach, which was all I needed. I breathed a quiet sigh, and let the sleepiness overtake me.

&&&&&

&&&&&

The black jet arrived, and slowly set down right next to Titan's Tower. The Titans had assembled by the door of the Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were chattering about how they'd get to meet Batman, while Robin had a slightly grim expression on his face from seeing his mentor.

The cockpit slid open, and Batman jumped out, landing easily. He strode forward to the assembled Titans, and asked, "Where is he?"

Robin pointed inside the tower, and added, "He's asleep right now."

Batman nodded silently, and walked inside. Robin, his eyes narrowed, followed him at a distance, Beast Boy and Cyborg occasionally asking the Dark Knight questions that he rarely answered.

&&&&&

Robin reached the door, and opened it. Tuán was stretched out on the bed, his wings extended, and easily resting on the floor of the room.

Batman silently studied the sleeper, and said, "Wake him. This won't take too long."

Robin rolled his eyes, and asked Starfire, "Star, how heavy of a sleeper is he?"

She smiled weakly. "It takes a great deal to wake him, when he is truly tired."

Robin nodded, and pulled a smelling salt from his belt, stepped carefully over Tuán's wings (no mean feat, they were rather large), and held the salts below his nose. After a few seconds, he jerked his head away, his eyes blearily opening, and muttering something that was probably curses in his native tongue. He rubbed his eyes, tucked his wings behind his back, and grumbled before asking, "What?"

Robin pointed to his former mentor, and the winged alien blearily peered at the Dark Knight, then yawned widely. "You're the one the League of whatever sent?"

Batman smirked slightly at the description, while Cyborg was forcefully waking him up by putting him in a headlock for messing up the Justice League's name.

&&&&&

&&&&&

I managed to finally slip out of Cyborg's headlock, and said, "Alright, what do you want to know?" I noticed that every Titan was there, even Raven.

The human that the others called 'Batman' said, "I need to know why you're here."

I yawned, and muttered a curse in Ocisishuhyan. "I'm here because I'm a refugee. My people are in a loosing battle with a race of galactic exterminators, who believe that they are the most racially pure beings in existence, and all others should be destroyed."

Cyborg added, "Space Nazis, basically."

I shrugged at his description, and continued, "I'm just here to survive, nothing more. Command might retrieve me, but odds are I'm here to stay."

Batman narrowed his masked eyes at me, then turned to Raven, who nodded slightly, her hood lowered. "He's telling the truth. And I can't detect any hostile emotions from him towards us or you."

Batman turned back to me, and said, "Your galaxy's nearly across the entire universe from Earth. So why here?"

I smirked slightly at him. "Know a better place to hide someone with supernatural powers, who would use them no matter what command said?"

Batman's lips curved slightly at my response. He turned, and began to walk out, but said softly, "Can we expect any more of your people?"

I shook my head slowly. "I'm an extreme case. The rest of the civilian population has already been evacuated, and the military personnel are prepared to fight to the death to buy them more time to get away, as well as giving our natural allies enough time to build a gate back to their home…"

Kori looked confused at my last statement, so I clarified gently, "Most of the creatures from our world were summoned there, and took a liking to it. They have the power to return to their own world, so they've gathered together, and are working on a portal strong enough to take them back to their own realm of existence."

Starfire smiled weakly, and said, "I am glad that most… of your people will survive the conflict."

Batman turned once more at the doorway, and studied me intently. "J'onn is going to have to look you over, once we get enough time. But for now…"

Robin, who had remained silent, said softly, "I know. I'll make sure he knows the rules. He's not the first alien we've had arrive." He looked over towards Kori, who was a bright crimson. Batman smirked, and turned, leaving the room. I sighed, and slowly got up, asking tiredly, "Am I the only one that believes he sees more than he lets on?"

Raven turned, leaving, as Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Uh… he probably knows all of our secret identities…"

I laughed softly at Beast Boy's reaction. "Secret identities?"

Beast Boy gave me a confused look, then laughed softly. "I forgot, you don't have a secret identity."

I laughed softly in response, then yawned, and put my head back down. "Next one who tries to wake me up gets to deal with me stabbing them with a blunt metal stick."

I think Beast Boy nervously chuckled, as I heard the other Titans file out of the room.

&&&&&

&&&&&

The Titans were relaxing, as the sun set on Jump. It had been quiet since Slade's robots had shown up, most of the other villains had either gone underground, or were quiet. Even Robin was trying to take it easy, though he would constantly jump up and type furiously at the computer for a few minutes before he would get frustrated, and sit back down with the others.

Cyborg broke the silence, asking Beast Boy, "Well?"  
Beast Boy shook his head. "He's taller than I thought. Kinda cool, to meet Batman… even if the guy gives Raven a run for her money in the creepy department."  
Raven, a vein pulsing in her forehead, said darkly, "Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy paled to a very light green, then weakly said, "Uh… just joking Raven…"

Raven went back to her book, occasionally drinking her tea.

Starfire remained silent as well, which was unusual so far as the Titans were concerned. She finally muttered something in her native tongue, and floated out of the room.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, asking, "What's up with her?"

Robin, who wasn't currently at the computer station, followed her hovering form with his masked eyes. "She's probably worried about her friend."

Beast Boy asked confusedly, "Why does she call him Lugh, anyway?" Cyborg added, "Sounds sorta Irish, but he sure isn't Irish."

Raven voiced softly, "It is Irish… Irish mythology. Maybe his people lived in Ireland for awhile, their legends do have certain similarities…" She looked down at her book, which was full of alien characters.

Beast Boy grinned, about to launch one of his paranormal conspiracy theories, when Cyborg put him in a headlock. "We're all sick of hearing it, ya little grass stain."

Beast Boy gagged on the pressure Cyborg was using. Robin chuckled at Beast Boy's expense, while even Raven smiled slightly.

&&&&&

Starfire slipped into her room, pulling out a strange device. After a few moments of contact with her hand, it glowed, and began to project three-dimensional images. Some were shots of her, and her sister Blackfire smiling, others were herself concentrating as she read over a display full of text in her language… the images flickered by, until they reached one point.

The image revealed Starfire (in her usual outfit) hugging a tanned boy with grey eyes, and grey-black hair that was as long as her own hair was. He was grinning slightly, as if there was some sort of cosmic joke only he was aware of, while Starfire was smiling broadly (not unusual, joy was a Tameranian fundamental concept). The only links between the past Lugh and the current Tuán was the emblem on his shirt, and his eyes, which were still grey… but the warmth in his eyes had faded. She wondered what truly had happened to him. And his hair had turned to that blue color, almost matching the wings he had gained while they had not been in contact…

She muttered sadly, "Lugh… you returned, but yet you did not."

&&&&&  
&&&&&

I woke up to the sound of a siren, jolting awake, and looking around in a panic. Raid? Why weren't they shouting out orders… why didn't I have that bastard shouting for me to get my lazy ass out?

It took a moment to realize where I was, and in what galaxy. I shook off the confusion, and then literally shook myself, before running to the room that I believed the Titans would be at.

&&&&&

Robin said as I raced in (I'd gotten a little lost), "Someone get Tuán. His power should be…" he trailed off as I sprinted up to him, breathing slightly heavy from the long run. "I'm here."

Robin smirked, and Beast Boy called, "That was fast. Alright noobie, let's see how well you do against a real challenge, and not some lame robots, like tin-can here."

Cyborg reached over, and hit him over the head with his metallic fist. "I know you didn't just say tin-can, and compare me to those pieces of crap."

Beast Boy rubbed his head, but I wasn't paying attention to him anyway. Robin was almost studying me, then nodded. "If I give you a signal, then that means you get in there… yourself. I want to know how good you are in an actual fight, without any summoned help."

I nodded grimly, then bounced the staff on my shoulder. Robin called, "Titans, let's go," and the Titans split, each taking to their respective element. I followed Kori into the sky.

&&&&&

&&&&&

Fang rushed out of the jewelery store, various rings and pendants hanging from his body and in a hastily-stuffed bag in his human hand.

A voice called from nowhere, "You're not going anywhere, Fang."

Fang whirled, greeted by the sight of the five assembled Titans. He growled, then started to flee, when he was cut off by a T-Rex Beast Boy on one side, a floating Starfire on another, and a ticked-looking Raven blocking the last easy escape path. Robin and Cyborg stepped forward, then charged. Fang jumped back, standing on a wall, then kicked at Cyborg with a human foot that somehow sent the heavy Titan flying, and took Robin's blow, 'wincing' slightly, before counterattacking with a whirling cyclone of legs, ducking Beast Boy's attack at the same time. Robin growled (Fang's multitude of eyes let him apparently watch all of them at once), then smirked. "Hey Fang, I got a surprise for you…" He reached into his belt, then shouted, "NOW!"

Fang, who had been using his multiple eyes to watch for an attack from the Titans, never thought to look up, since Starfire and Raven were hovering close to the ground.

It cost him, as Tuán dropped down, striking him harshly over the head with the blunt end of his staff. Fang drunkenly whirled, only to receive a smash to the ribs from the Ocisishuhyan summoner as he spun his staff around.

Fang struck at him with a spider-leg, spinning the summoner around. Tuán retaliated with an outstretched wing, which slammed into him enough to make him unsteadily take a few steps back.

The other Titans, who hadn't moved, acted. Starfire blasted him with a massive starbolt, Raven pinned his four legs with her telekinetic skills, and then a combination attack from Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin hit the half-human, half spider hybrid.

He drunkenly staggered, back, his human legs shaking. Robin finished with a sweeping kick, then hit him hard on the side of the head with his staff.

The hybrid groaned, then his eyes shut. Tuán looked down at him, then jabbed his staff forward, flicked it upward in an arc, and then struck the delicate-looking phoenix design into the ground.

Smoke poured out of the impact point, then a single flower bloomed from it. The 'flower' was obviously not from Earth, it was about as big as Beast Boy, and its leaves were a reddish tint. The inner part of the flower opened, revealing a glowing sparkle that was tiny.

The sparkle floated over the passed-out Fang, and waves of blue-colored dust covered the 'sleeping' freak. Fang inhaled some of the dust, coughed, then his body, which had shown signs of awakening, collapsed into a deep sleep. Tuán smirked, then pointed his staff at the sparkle, and twisted it in his grip so that it was pointing skyward. The sparkle faded, as did the flower. Beast Boy started to move towards the dust, when three voices shouted at the same time, "Stop!"

Raven, Starfire, and Tuán looked at each other, before Starfire said, "Beast Boy, do not touch that powder. Lugh warned me about that creature… the powder could send you into eternal sleep."

Beast Boy turned a pale green, then hastily backed away from Fang. Tuán smiled slightly, and said, "The powder is powerful, but becomes useless after a minute of exposure to… Nitrogen, you call it. I take it you have plenty in your atmosphere?"

Cyborg said, "Yeah dude. Plenty."

The blue powder, which had been glimmering in the moonlight, began to turn a deep black. Cyborg, who was carefully keeping track of how long the powder had been in the air, called, "It should be safe now…" He took a deep breath, then walked to where he was only a foot away from Fang, then pressed a few keys on his arm-panel. It took a second, then he said, "It's all clear. Scanner says the stuff's neutralized, whatever it is. Can't lock it down, keeps on messing up the scanner."

Tuán shook his head slightly. "Don't bother wasting your energy. It's very unstable, even in harmless form, no scanner could tell what it is, because it's always changing, until it degrades into a mixture of sulfur, nitrogen… dihydrogen monoxide, and a few other things, all of them 'safe enough' for living beings to handle without significant harm."

Robin asked curiously, "What about Fang?"

The winged alien blinked once, then gave an almost-human shrug. "He will live, but he also will be in this state for… I would guess a few kovaki… maybe ten days, he inhaled a multitude of the sleep powder."

The police that dealt with the metahumans the Titans fought arrived, and one of them slapped special bindings to the spider-human's legs. One of the officers asked out loud, "Who's the new guy?"

Tuán said mildly, "Refugee alien. Nothing too special."

The officer snorted, helping two others carry the 'sleeping' Fang into the truck. A scattered amount of news vans converged upon the scene, and Raven winced, before disappearing in a burst of darkness.

&&&&&

&&&&&

I waited patiently, as Cyborg fought to get his 'car' through the mess of other vehicles blocking the way. Actually, I was waiting atop a flat surface up high (a… roof?), while he grumbled. Robin had basically ordered me to remain with Cyborg, while he, Kori, and Beast Boy went off to check something. More vehicles had arrived, most of them large and featuring numerals upon the side of their bodies, and had clogged the path of the land-based vehicle that he (Cyborg) was so fond of.

After a Earth minute, Cyborg's voice came over the spherical thing Robin hadn't reclaimed from me (the voice was issuing from one of my pockets), saying, "Hey! Summon something to give me a little room already!"

I smiled faintly, then did as ordered, performing the summoning call with the required 'posing'. A being that resembled the Terran bull (except much larger) solidified among the blocking vehicles. It looked toward me, then rammed a vehicle with its head, knocking it back. It knocked several more vehicles back, clearing enough room for Cyborg's vehicle, then I unsummoned it. Cyborg's vehicle raced forward, then the mechanical human stuck his head out, calling, "Dude, hop in, I'll give you a lift!"

Amused, I flew down, and 'hopped in'. I had to lean forward not to force my wings into a rather… cramped position, but otherwise it was not that bad.

Cyborg turned, gave me something humans probably call a 'demonic smirk', then pressed his foot hard onto something, making the vehicle accelerate.

&&&&&

Cyborg's vehicle arrived at the Tower, and he said, "Alright, everybody out. I wanna see the instant replays."

I arched an eyebrow, and followed him inside. What was he talking about?

&&&&&

The flat screen showed the images of the Titans fighting Fang, then Robin's retreat, and call of "NOW!"

The representation of myself dropped from the sky, and smashed him several times with a staff, knocking the being back, then the Titans struck. Finally, my past self struck the staff into the ground, and a hard-to-see flicker floated over the… Fang's body, waves of blue powder settling over him.

The flicker disappeared when my past self motioned, and the Titans and myself spoke softly in a group.

The imagery faded, and the woman's image returned. "The newcomer, shown in the image, is said to be the 'Guardian Angel' that has been sighted in several nearby towns. The Titans did not comment, but it appears that there could be a new Titan in the making… though his powers seem to be rather difficult to determine."

Cyborg snorted, then burst out in a laugh, as he looked at me. "Aw man, jeez! Special mission my ass, Robin just didn't want to deal with the reporters!"

I shook my head, and said in confusion, "Difficult to determine? A… ko'mora appears amidst their vehicles, knocks them out of the way of your vehicle, and I get into it, yet they cannot determine my powers?"

Cyborg chuckled again. "Yeah, everyone expects you to be swinging a sword, and changing in Latin about God's wrath."

I shook my head. "My people believe in multiple deities. There is no singular 'god' that I follow… so you will not hear me chanting anything of the sort… I hope that isn't a problem."

Cyborg looked towards the hallway, then said, "It's cool. So long as you aren't sacrificing virgins or something…" He gave me a gaze that translated into 'you'd better not be'.

I shook my head. "I don't follow that god. His following died out, we mostly respect the gods and goddesses of light and nature, rather than darkness and evil. Especially… Tri'gon… urgh, he is one of our least respected gods now, especially since he manifested."

Cyborg's human eye widened. "Trigon? As in the demon Trigon? The source of all darkness?"

I nodded. "If that is what you humans call him, yes. He had a following… they even managed to bring him to our world, ages past. We managed to drive him out… my naka… namesake, helped in the effort."

Cyborg gave a human gesture called a 'wince'. "We've dealt with him… sorry your people did too."

I said gently, "We have the advantage of being able to summon… or unsummon beings, so you should save your sorrow for your own kind, in having to face that menace. He was sent back to his realm by a conclave of summoners, who pooled their powers to undo the bindings that let him remain on our world, and warriors who stalled him to 'buy time'. It was supposedly a rather embarrassing defeat for him."

Cyborg chuckled weakly, and said, "I hear ya." He turned back to the flat screen, using a small device to make it flick to different images.

My stomach rumbled, and I flushed slightly, before walking towards the pathway that I knew led to the roof. "I will go eat, since there is apparently enough time."

Cyborg waved, and I walked out.

&&&&&

&&&&&

About a minute after Tuán had left, Cyborg blinked, and realized what the alien had said. Cyborg looked over toward the kitchen, and no Tuán. He was heading back to that 'hideout' he'd mentioned before.

Cyborg checked his arm mounded display, that showed the location of the titan communicators. The gift version that Tuán had (temporarily) was in the middle of the park. It remained motionless, then disappeared.

"Son of a… he wasn't joking."

Robin and Starfire walked in, the two of them holding each other's hand. Cyborg remained quiet about that (the two of them were touchy about it), but said as he watched the TV, "Tuán took off. Said something about getting something to eat. Dude wasn't kidding about the communicators, he disappeared in the middle of the city park."

Starfire giggled. "He never jokes…" she trailed off, then corrected almost sadly, "He never has made attempts at humor that were particularly successful."

Beast Boy started laughing, and the awkward couple let go of each other, Robin blushing slightly, though Starfire didn't seem abashed. "Good one Star. Him never joking…"

Starfire had a serious face, as she replied, "I was not attempting 'the joke'."

Beast Boy froze, in mid-laugh. Cyborg shook his head, watching the news, listening in with an electronic ear. "Dude's got issues, BB. We talked about it before."

Beast Boy muttered something to himself, then left the room, leaving behind a slightly frowning Cyborg, a blank-faced Robin, and a less-than-enthusiastic Starfire.


End file.
